AFTER LIFE
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: Too early to arrived, Can somebody help before it comes too late to be done? /short and Gaje story for Conquer of Love/ "A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain, Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you. Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste...Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway" /CRACK Summary/


**After Life!**

**Short version for Conquer of Love**

**.**

**Main Pairing Fragments and Eternal Shipping!**

**.**

**Litte Yagami Osanowa**

**.**

* * *

_**Egyptian Ancient Ruins**_

* * *

Ketika Yami pada akhirnya terkalahkan oleh Yugi di Final Duel, Ia tahu sudah tidak akan lagi ada waktu untuknya mengungkapkan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia katakan.

"Berdirilah, Aibou…" ucap Yami tersenyum hangat menundukan tubuhnya di hadapan sang Hikari yang kini sedang terduduk diatas lantai altar itu, ia bisa melihat air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya—ia benci harus melihat air mata turun membasahi wajah Hikarinya itu. Yami mengangkat tangannya dan menyeka air mata itu perlahan "Tidak seharusnya seorang pemenang itu terduduk seperti ini…" tambahnya

Gadis bermata Amethyst itu mengangkat kepalanya, Ia langsung merengkuh Yami kedalam pelukannya "Maafkan aku… Yami…" ucapnya sambil terisak

"Kau tidak seharusnya meminta maaf Aibou… Kau hanya melakukan tugasmu sebagai seorang Hikari—Kalau aku tidak bertemu dengan Hikari semanis dirimu, mana mungkin aku bisa sampai seperti ini…" jelas Yami sambil membelai pelan Yugi sebelum kemudian membantu gadis itu berdiri "…Terima kasih atas semuanya Aibou, Hikari, Yugi…" tambah Yami sambil tersenyum dan dengan berat hati ia harus melepaskan tangan mungil itu dari dirinya

Jadi inilah dimana semuanya berakhir, itulah pemikiran awal Yami ketika Ia, Bakura dan Marik kini berdiri di hadapan gerbang batu kuno—Yami menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum kemudian mengucapkan kata kunci yang dimaksudkan untuk membuka gerbang batu tersebut.

Seketika gerbang batu tersebut terbuka lebar dengan cahaya putih yang menyelimutinya menunjukan dua sosok yang datang menghampiri ketiga Yami itu.

"_Kuucapkan selamat pada kalian bertiga karena sudah berhasil mencapai tempat ini…"_ ucap RA kepada ketiga Yami tersebut _"Tapi kalian tidak akan memasuki pintu Alam Barzah ini…"_ tambahnya lagi

"…Apa maksudmu kami tidak akan memasuki Pintu ke Dunia lain itu—!" ucap Bakura sinis sebelum akhirnya ucapannya terpotong oleh Anubis

"_Karena kami yang memutuskan kapan kalian seharusnya memasuki tempat ini, Lagipula kami masih membutuhkan kalian untuk melakukan sesuatu…"_ ucap Anubis menerangkan

Marik menghela napas "Jadi selama ini Para Dewa hanya menggunakan kami sebagai pion yang multi-fungsi rupanya…" gumamnya

RA hanya tersenyum kecil saja mendengar ucapan Marik _"Well—Kalau kau bilang memang begitu kenyataannya…"_ ucapnya sebelum menatap Yami _"Kami melakukan ini karena kami tahu hanya kalian bertiga yang cocok untuk melakukan tugas ini ditambah lagi Kami juga tidak mau seseorang yang belum siap memasuki alam Barzah pergi memasukinya dengan penyesalan…"_

Yami menaikan alis tidak mengerti "Aku tidak mengerti… Sebenarnya apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"_Mudah saja… Kami ingin kalian mencari seseorang untuk kami…"_ ucap Anubis

Ketiganya mengeryitkan dahi heran sama sekali tidak mengerti Apa yang dimaksud oleh Anubis, tapi sebelum salah satu dari mereka membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya Anubis sudah lebih dulu mendahului mereka dan menjelaskan…

"_Kalian harus menemukan seseorang itu diantara kerumunan manusia di Bumi ini—Dia satu satunya orang yang dapat melakukan tugas ini…"_ ucap Anubis

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapanmu, Memangnya siapa yang harus kami cari itu? Apa dia orang jahat atau semacamnya…" sahut Bakura

"_Dia bukan orang jahat ataupun semacamnya—dia hanya pemeran penting dalam tugas yang kami ucapkan ini, tanpa dia tidak ada yang bisa melakukan tugas ini…"_

Marik menggeleng pelan "Memangnya siapa yang harus kami cari?" ucapnya

"…_Sang Ratu—dialah yang harus kalian cari…"_ ucap RA sambil menunjukkan Millenium Puzzle yang melingkar di leher Yugi _"Millenium Puzzle yang akan memberitahu jika orang tersebut ada di sekitar kalian—hanya itu informasi yang bisa kami beritahu… Mulai saat ini kalian bertiga juga akan tinggal di bumi dengan tubuh baru kalian…"_

"Sang Ratu—Sebenarnya apa tujuan kami menemukannya? Apa Tugas yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang itu?" tanya Yami tidak mengerti

"_Pharaoh—meskipun ingatanmu sudah sepenuhnya kembali sepertinya tidak semua dari mereka kembali padamu… Kau masih melupakan sesuatu di Masa lalu…"_ ucap Anubis memulai _"…Kami membutuhkan dia untuk meyakinkan seseorang…"_ ucapnya lagi sebelum kemudian

RA menepuk kedua tangannya, _"Jadi… setelah kalian bertemu dengannya, antarkan dia kembali kesini dan setelah itu ia sudah akan tahu apa yang dia lakukan seterusnya… Kami mengandalkan kalian bertiga untuk tugas ini…"_ ucapnya memulai _"…Dan Semoga kalian memanfaatkan kehidupan kedua kalian sebaik-baiknya…_" tambahnya sebelum keduanya menghilang dan pintu gerbang batu itu menutup kembali meninggalkan ketiga Yami yang masih tampak sangat kebingungan itu

* * *

"…Mencari Sang Ratu—Jadi itu yang dikatakan kedua Dewa tersebut?" tanya Malik setelah mendengar cerita yang diceritakan oleh Marik

Yami mengangguk "Mereka bilang hanya dia yang bisa melakukan tugas itu… Tapi siapa Sang Ratu itu?" ucap Yami

Yugi memandangi Millenium Puzzle yang melingkar di lehernya itu "Tapi jika memang mereka membutuhkan orang tersebut, pastinya dia seseorang yang sangat penting untuk tugas kali ini…" ucap Yugi memulai "…Dan kita harus menemukannya…"

"Tapi bagaimana kita harus menemukannya kalau kita sendiri bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang kita cari…" ucap Ryou pelan

Bakura mendengus "Heh—Kedua Dewa itu terkadang sangat bodoh, memberikan tugas yang sama sekali tidak jelas isinya…" ucapnya kesal

"K—Kura kau jangan menghina mereka… Mereka nanti akan menghukummu…" ucap Ryou lagi

"Hah? Ry—Kau ini selalu saja mencemaskan hal sepele, memangnya apa yang bisa kedua Dewa itu lakukan sekarang kalau aku menghina mereka? Mengirim hujan badai?" ucap Bakura meremehkan sambil tertawa nista

Malik langsung menepuk tangannya "Ah—Mungkin ada saatnya Kakak dan Odion akan berguna disaat seperti ini…" ucapnya memulai "Kita harus cepat kembali ke Jepang untuk menanyakan ini pada Kakak—mungkin Kakak akan tahu sesuatu yang tidak kita tahu…"\

"…Ide yang bagus Hikari!" ucap Marik

Malik hanya tersenyum puas sambil berkacak pinggang "Heh—Aku juga bisa menjadi pintar pada saat yang diperlukan…"

* * *

Setibanya ketiga rombongan itu di Jepang, mereka langsung pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka yang Utama untuk menemui sang Subjek yang mungkin bisa membantu mereka untuk tugas aneh kali ini—yupe, Dimana lagi kalau bukan di Museum Domino tempat dimana Ishizu bekerja.

"Kakak!..." panggil Malik sambil melambaikan tangannya berlari menghampiri Ishizu bersama dengan rombongan yang lain mengikuti di belakangnya

Ishizu melihat kelompok orang-orag itu sambil menaikan alis heran, "Malik? Bukankah kalian bertiga seharusnya berada di Mesir dan…" ucapannya tergantung sambil menunjuk _figure_ ketiga Yami dengan tangannya "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya

"Err… penjelasan yang sangat panjang, Kak!" sahut Malik kemudian "Kami butuh bantuan Kakak makanya kami kembali lagi kesini…"

"Bantuanku?... Kalian tidak melakukan hal yang aneh lagi kan?" tanya Ishizu

Ryou menggeleng "Sebenarnya kami tidak tahu harus mulai darimana tapi Dua Dewa Mesir itu memberikan tugas pada Kura dan yang lainnya, kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu yang mungkin tahu sesuatu…" jelas Ryou

"Dewa memberikan kalian tugas?" tanya Ishizu kepada para Yami yang hanya mengangguk pelan "Baiklah—memangnya apa tugas yang diberikan mereka?" tanya Ishizu lagi

Bakura mendeham "Mereka menyuruh kami mencari Sang Ratu entah siapa orang itu sebenarnya tapi yang pasti dia seorang perempuan dan seorang perempuan yang misterius juga aneh, entah kenapa kita harus mencarinya…" jelas Bakura ogah-ogahan

"Sang Ratu kau bilang? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengingat satu hal tentang hal itu…" sahut Ishizu kemudian memandang Yami "Bagaimana denganmu, Pharaoh?" tanya Ishizu

Yami hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil menghela napas "Aku juga sama sekali tidak tahu dengan apa yang mereka maksud dengan ingatanku yang belum sepenuhnya kembali…" ucap Yami "Padahal setelah semua yang terjadi di Domino dan juga di Masa lalu aku sudah mendapatkan kembali semua ingatanku…" tambah Yami

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang hal ini Ishizu?" tanya Yugi

Ishizu bertopang dagu sejenak sambil memandangi rombongan itu sebelum kemudian "Mungkin memang terdengar aneh, tapi sebelum kedatangan kalian kemari aku juga mendapatkan suatu penglihatan yang sangat asing…" ucapnya pelan dan memandangi batu tulis yang kini terpajang di sampingnya "…dan juga bukti aneh ini…" tambahnya

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'bukti aneh' ini?—yang kulihat hanya batu marmer usang tanpa ukiran sama sekali…" sahut Bakura

"…Mungkin pekerja mesir kuno belum sempat mengukirnya, dan para arkeolog itu terlalu bodoh mengira ini artifak…" sahut Marik menganggukan kepalanya

Ishizu menggeleng "Kalian salah, Para arkeolog yang diperintahkan untuk mencari artifak ini mengaku sebelum mereka membawanya kemari batu tulis ini dipenuhi oleh ukiran aneh yang menjelaskan sesuatu… Tapi begitu batu tulis ini tiba di Museum, entah kenapa semua ukiran itu menghilang begitu saja…" jelasnya "Ini sangat aneh dan hampir tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, saat aku berusaha menyentuhnya—Millenium tauk tiba-tiba bersinar dan memberikanku sebuah penglihatan yang aku yankin tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya…"

Yami menaikan alisnya "Apa maksudmu dengan penglihatan yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya itu Ishizu?" tanyanya

"Aku hanya bisa melihatnya samar-samar… seakan aku yang mengalaminya…" ucapnya sebelum kemudian menambahkan "Sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan hampa penuh dengan kesunyian… dan sosok yang ada di dalamnya ditutupi oleh kegelapan yang pekat…" jelasnya

"Mungkin saja itu makhluk jahat?" tanya Malik "Atau mungkin sesuatu yang lain?"

"Heh—Kalau Ishizu yang kita harap bisa membantu ternyata juga tidak tahu apa-apa sama seperti kita, bagaimana kita bisa menemukan orang itu?" ucap Bakura

"…Entahlah, mungkin kita harus menyerahkan seuanya pada Millenium Puzzle…" sahut Marik menunjuk Millenium Puzzle di leher Yugi

Yami memandangi batu tulis polos itu sambil mengeryitkan dahinya bersuha memikirkan sesuatu tentang semua ini, kalau Ishizu juga tidak mengetahui apapun—apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Ditabah lagi apa yang dikatakan kedua Dewa itu tentang ingatan dirinya yang masih belum sepenuhnya kembali, Apa masih ada ingatan lainnya yang belum bisa ia ingat? Tapi apa itu?

_**Like walking into a dream…**_

_**So unlike what you seen…**_

_**So unsure but it seems…**_

'_**Cause we've been waiting for you'…**_

Jauh di kota Domino, Jauh di Negara Jepang sana—di sebuah Negara yang terkenal dengan ukiran dan juga arsitektur yang sangat indah dengan dunia fashion yang tidak pernah surut sepanjang zaman ditambah lagi dengan pemandangan romantic sebuah menara yang dilambangkan sebagai objek terkemuka Negara ini. Seorang gadis berambut pirang kini tengah menyibukkan dirinya di dalam sebuah Café sambil menikmati Kopi hangat pesanannya dan mengetik tugas di dalam Laptopnya dengan tenang menggunakan jaringan yang sudah terpasanga di dalam Café untuk para pengunjungnya yang berminat menggunakan _free access_ ini.

**Tik… Tik… Tik… Tik…**

Suara jarinya yang mengetik tugasnya dengan sangat cepat kemudian memandangi keluar jendela dimana saat itu hujan deras sedang menutuni Kota Paris—jadi bersantai di dalam sebuah Café sambil menunggu redanya hujan adalah opsi yang sangat sempurna dibandingkan harus berada di luar sana dan kebasahan tanpa sebab. Ia tidak perlu takut akan diusir karena pemilik Café ini adalah kenalannya dan tentunya ia bisa dengan puas berada di sini.

Sesekali ia mengucek matanya yang sepertinya sudah kelelahan setelah berjam-jam berada di dalam Café hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas yang deadline pengumpulannya tinggal 5 hari lagi dan saat ini ia baru menyelesaikan setengah dari keseluruhan materi yang akan di ujikan, benar-benar melelahkan. Ia menghela napas sebelum kemudian meletakan kembali kaca mata yang ia gunakan sebelum kemudian tangannya berniat mengambil cangkir Kopi yang terletak di samping laptopnya.

_Pandangannya berubah dan benda yang ingin di pegangnya menjadi sebuah belati kecil yang terletak di sebuah meja dengan ukiran yang aneh.._

Mata Saphire itu langsung terbelakak kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengucek matanya berusaha memastikan—Ia menggeleng pelan sambil mengambil cangkir Kopi itu dan menyeruputnya selagi hangat sambil menghela napas dan memijit dahinya.

"…Sepertinya aku harus berhenti mengkonsumsi kafein yang terlalu berlebihan…" gumamnya pelan sambil menutup kembali laptopnya dan bersandar di sofa "Beberapa waktu ini aku sering mendapatkan penglihatan tidak jelas—Apa aku sudah gila? Apa aku harus pergi ke Psikiater terdekat?" tambahnya lagi sambil bertopang dagu

Menghela napas panjang pada akhirnya gadis itu bersandar di kursinya mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk merilekskan diri, mata Saphirenya memandangi keluar jendela dengan tatapan yang perlahan demi perlahan menjadi buram dan gelap gulita.

_Aku akan baik-baik saja… Aku akan baik-baik saja… Aku akan baik-baik saja_

_Sampai kau kembali…_

Mata Saphire itu perlahan terbuka kembali memandangi sekelilingnya, barusan suara siapa itu? Mirip sekali dengan suara miliknya—lagipula siapa yang kembali? Gadis itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian melirik kearah jam yang dipasang di dinding Café kini menunjukan angka 10. Sepertinya ia sudah beristirahat terlalu lama disbanding perkiraannya, kepalanya menoleh keluar jendela mendapati hujan kini sudah reda. Ia menggandeng laptop di pelukannya dan beranjak berdiri dari kursi.

"…Sudah mau pulang, Laksmi?" tanya sang pemilik Café sambil tersenyum ramah

Laksmi mengangguk "Iya, Kalau terlalu lama nanti malah merepotkan jadinya—Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku menumpang…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Hohoho—Itu sama sekali tidak masalah, Kapan-kapan datanglah dan berkunjung lagi kesini…" jawab sang pemilik Café

"…Tentu, Paman…" jawab Laksmi lalu pergi meninggalkan Café

Di jalan setempat yang sudah mulai sepi, Laksmi melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan dengan perlahan—tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah ditambah dengan kepalanya yang kini sudah terlalu pusing memikirkan sesuatu yang dari tadi selalu dijumpainya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Apa ini semacam halusinasi atau ada maksud lain dari kejadian yang ia lihat barusan?

Belum sempat Laksmi membuka mulutnya—

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

….

Bunyi sebuah langkah kaki yang ringan disusul dengan sosok wanita berambut pirang panjang mengenakan gaun sutera mewah berhias permata tiba-tiba melewati dirinya. Mata Saphire yang tercengang itu hanya bisa melihat sebuah ukiran senyum di wajah putih cream tersebut—dan sebelum Laksmi sempat mengatakan apapun, sosok itu sudah langsung menghilang begitu saja.

"B—Barusan itu…" ucap Laksmi terbata-bata merasakan tubuhnya mulai gemetar karena ketakutan "Arghh—Aku pasti sudah Gila!" sembur Laksmi frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya kemudian berlarian sepanjang jalan menuju Apartemennya

…

"Hosh—Hosh… A—A—Akhirnya sampai juga…" gumam Laksmi pelan sebelum kemudian merogoh kunci Apartemen keluar dari sakunya

Memasukan kunci dan mebuka pintu dengan lebar, Laksmi langsung melepas sepatunya kemudian menaruhnya kembali di rak sepatu yang berada dekat dengan pintu masuk lalu mengenakan sandal rumah yang sudah disediakan dan berjalan memasuki ruangan setelah mengunci kembali pintu Apartemennya. Laksmi menaruh kembali laptop-nya diatas meja kemudian melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih, tapi langkahnya seketika berhenti…

_Dapur Apartement-nya seketika berubah begitu saja menjadi ruang makan yang sangat luas dengan begitu banyak makanan tersaji di atas meja besar yang memiliki beraneka ragam ukiran tersebut. Sosok gadis berambut pirang duduk seorang diri di salah satu tempat yang terletak di sisi meja—makanan yang ada di hadapannya sama sekali tidak tersentuh, sepertinya ia sedang menunggu sesuatu atau ia sedang tidak begitu bernafsu untuk menyantap hidangan tersebut._

"…A—Apa maksudnya ini!" ucap Laksmi sambil mengibaskan tangannya tidak percaya "K—Kenapa dapurku mendadak seperti…" ucapannya terputus ketika melihat sosok perempuan itu lagi, Laksmi langsung berhambur menghampirinya "K—Kau… Siapa kau sebenarnya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada dapurku—!" ucapan Laksmi terputus seketika

_Sosok itu perlahan membalikan kepalanya memandangi sesuatu, mata sapphire yang sama, rambut yang sama, kulit yang sama…_

Mata Saphire Laksmi terkejut seketika menatap sosok itu sebelum kemudian semuanya kembali menghilang begitu saja meninggalakan Laksmi berdiri sendiri di dalam Dapur miliknya. Masih terpaku dan tidak percaya dengan wajah yang ia lihat barusan persis mirip dengan wajahnya sendiri, Apa sebenarnya maksud dari semua ini!

"AAARRRGGGHHHH—!" Laksmi langsung menggerang frustasi kemudian berlarian menuju kamarnya—Ini terlalu aneh, semua yang ia lihat terlalu aneh dan sama sekali tidak masuk akal! Apa sebenarnya maksud semua ini! Apa ia sudah Gila!

~"~"~"~"~"~

"…Aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni ocehan kalian semua…" sahut Seto dengan muka _stoic_ miliknya kepada rombongan yang kini tengah duduk di Ruang Tamunya di Mansion Kaiba "…Aku sangat menghargai kalau kalian segera melangkahkan kaki keluar dari Mansion ini dan meninggalkanku untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang jauh lebih penting dibandingkan dengan omongan kalian tentang Dunia sihir menyedihkan itu…" tambahnya sambil melirik pintu keluar Mansion

Bakura mendengus "…Kalau bukan karena tugas ini kami juga tidak mau mengunjungimu Muka Jamur!"

Marik mengangguk "Benar sekali, jangan terlalu meninggikan derajatmu…" sahut Marik menambahkan

**Twitch…**

Seto menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan tajam sementara Yami hanya menghela napas perlahan "Kami hanya ingin menanyakan karena kau adalah salah satu dari 6 Pendeta di Mesir Kuno—Kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu tentang apa yang barusan kami ceritakan…" ucap Yami memulai "Kami sudah menanyakan hal yang sama pada Ishizu tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa… Mungkin kau—!" ucapan Yami terputus

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apa-apa! Masa lalu hanya debu sampah tidak berguna!" sahut Seto keras kepala "Sekarang keluar dari Mansionku!" perintahnya lagi

"Geez—Seto tidak bisakah kau lebih sopan pada Yami dan yang lainnya…" sahut seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Seto menampilkan dia adalah Joey Wheeler sendiri "Yo, semuanya~ Aku sudah dengar dari Yugi dan Ryou… Bagaimana perasaan kalian bertiga kembali lagi kesini dan tidak jadi ke Alam sana?" tanyanya lagi

"Uh…Joey? Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanya Yami menaikan alis

Joey tercengir "Sejak 5 menit yang lalu—_anyway _Memangnya kalian mau memastikan apa dengan si Jamur Kering yang satu ini?" tanya Joey sambil menunjuk Seto

"Well—Para dewa itu memberikan tugas yang tidak masuk akal sama sekali, bahkan lebih menyusahkan daripada menghajar para penjahat yang berkeliaran…" gerutu Bakura kesal

Joey menaikan alis tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Bakura yang sangat tidak masuk akal bagi otaknya.

"Yeah—Mereka menyuruh kami mencari seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa diingat sama sekali keberadaannya…" sahut Marik

Joey bertopang dagu "Kalau aku jadi kalian mungkin aku akan bertanya pada Ishizu—!" ucapan Joey terputus

"Apa kau bodoh Joey—Mereka bilang Ishizu sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa dengan masalah ini!" sahut Seto ketus sebelum kemudian menambahkan "Sekarang cepat keluar dari Mansion-ku!" sahut sang CEO itu tegas dengan _background_ Api tartarus di belakangnya

Ketiga Yami tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain angkat kaki dari Mansion tersebut sebelum Seto Kaiba melakukan sesuatu diluar dugaan untuk menyingkirkan ketiga hama mengangguk dari Mansion-nya.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Marik

Bakura berdeham, "Semua yang bahkan tidak mengetahui apa-apa… seperti semuanya sudah di tutup dengan sebuah dinding baja…" sahutnya

Yami hanya menaikan bahu "Sepertinya kita tidak akan mendapat kemajuan apa-apa kalau keadaannya seperti ini…" ucapnya sebelum kemudian "…Ngomong-Ngomong dimana Joey?"

"Siapa peduli—Mungkin masih ada di dalam Mansion dengan si Muka Aspal itu…" sahut Bakura "Lebih baik kita pulang saja, lagipula aku juga sudah malas dengan tugas aneh yang menguras tenaga ini…"

"Haa~ Bilang saja kau ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Ry-Chan~" goda Marik

Bakura tidak mengoceh melainkan menatap Marik dengan tajam ditambah dengan aura gelap menyelimuti dirinya berusaha mengatakan sekali lagi Marik mengoceh ia akan berakhir dengan wajah yang dipastikan sama ratanya dengan jalanan yang mereka lewati.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

Toko Game, saat ini Yugi sedang asyik berada di dalam kamarnya melakukan sesuatu di depan layar Laptopnya sambil mengenakan headset di telinganya. Seperti yang kita lihat, Yugi sedang menggunakan sebauh aplikasi tertentu untuk berbicara dengan seseorang menggunakan WebCam.

"Laksmi~" ucap Yugi dengan nada yang berseri-seri sebelum kemudian "…Uh, Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu kelihatan pucat…" ucapnya lagi

_Ah—Aku hanya kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini, kau tahu kan tugasku masih belum selesai jadi aku harus bekerja ekstra kilat untuk menyelesaikannya tepat waktu. Anyway, kau tampak senang Yugi… Ada sesuatu yang menarik terjadi?_

Yugi mengangguk, "Yupe~ Hari ini aku sangat gembira sekali Laksmi, aku ingin bercerita banyak denganmu~" ucap Yugi bersemangat

_Oh, sudah kuduga pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi—anyway Sepupu cepat ceritakan semuanya, telingaku akan mendengarkan semua ceritamu. Pasti berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang berbentuk segitiga aneh itu ditambah dengan pemuda tampan yang kau bilang Pharaoh itu kan?_

"L—Laksmi, jangan terlalu frontal—untunglah aku menggunakan headset, bagaimana kalau Yami sudah pulang dan mendengar semuanya…" gumam Yugi begitu mendengar suara tawa Laksmi diseberang sana "Ditambah lagi benda itu bukan segitiga aneh—itu Millenium Puzzle—Ingat Laksmi…" jelas Yugi

_Hahahaha—wajahmu memerah dengan sangat lucunya Yugi! Hu-uh, jangan marah begitu donk sepupu. Bukan salahku benda itu meiliki nama yang aneh dan susah diingat—Okay—jangan berceloteh lagi! Lanjut ke topic utama, apa yang terjadi?_

"Jadi begini ceritanya…" ucap Yugi sambil berdeham sementara tampak di layar Laksmi memperhatikan dengan wajah penasaran menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari Yugi sebelum kemudian mulai menceritakan segalanya

…

…

…

"Jadi begitulah, sekarang mereka harus mencari seseorang yang disebut Ratu itu…" ucap Yugi pada akhirnya "Tapi Ishizu orang yang kami percaya tahu semuanya ternyata tidak tahu apa-apa, bahkan Seto sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa tentang semua itu…"

_Hua—jadi intinya kalian mencari seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa diingat siapa asal-usulnya, haah aku sama sekali tidak mengerti Yugi… kenapa repot-repot mencari orang yang keberadaannya dipertanyakan? Bukannya tinggal menyuruh Yami-mu itu saja? Eh—tapi ungkin mereka juga takut little Yugi Hikari kesepian saat ditinggal Yami hihhihihi…_

"L—Laksmi!" ucap Yugi dengan muka yang blushing

_Hahahaha~ Seperti kataku barusan, wajahmu lucu kalau membicarakan tentang Yami~_

"L—Lagipula, RA dan Anubis bilang hanya dia yang bisa melakukan tugas ini dibandingkan Yami…" sahut Yugi

_Oh… begitu, yah well aku hanya bisa duduk disini sambil melambaikan tanganku pada sepupu tercinta untuk berhasil dalam misi aneh ini. Daripada itu, mungkin karena adanya situasi ini kau bisa dekat dengan Yami kan~ kau sepupu yang beruntung~_

Yugi memerah wajahnya bahkan lebih dari Tomat matang, "L—Laksmi… Aku tidak seperti itu, L—Lagipula aku sama sekali belum melakukan apa-apa…" ucapnya sedikit terbata-bata "Ah—di sudah dulu ya, Mungkin besok aku akan cerita lagi tentang perkembangan semuanya~ daripada itu kau juga harus istirahat kan?"

_Ah—Iya, jadi lupa aku masih harus sekolah besok. Kau beruntung Yugi kau masih libur! Okay-Okay, sekalian perkembangan cintamu itu yah sepupu, aku sudah bosan mendengar perkembangan yang itu-itu saja. Besok aku ingin mendengar kau menciumnya—bagaimana? Hihihi Sayonara Yugii~_

"LAKSMI—Ah, sambungannya diputus!" keluh Yugi sambil mengembungkan pipi kesal, sejak sepupunya itu bisa menebak perasaannya pada Yami kerjaan setiap hari Laksmi saat berbicara di WebCam adalah untuk menggoda Yugi yang dibilang terlalu lama untuk bergerak dalam masalah cinta—_honestly_?

Dilain pihak saat ini Laksmi tengah terbaring diatas layarnya dengan layar laptop yang masih menyala di sampingnya, sesekali ia menghela napas dan berusaha menutup matanya tapi kemudian ia membukanya kembali. Sepertinya ini akan jadi malam yang panjang untuknya karena tidak bisa tidur.

"…Ratu, ya?..." gumam Laksmi pelan sambil berguling ke sisi lain ranjang "…Millenium Item dan sebagainya—Heh, Dunia memang penuh dengan hal-hal yang aneh dan sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti…" tambahnya lagi

**Bzzzt!**

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar dari sebelah Laksmi. Sambil mengangkat alisnya, Laksmi berbalik kembali kini di menatap layar laptopnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh dengan layar yang kini berubah menjadi biru tanpa sebab.

"Ng!... Apa yang terjadi?..." gumam Laksmi berusaha beranjak dari posisinya dan duduk diatas ranjang dengan laptop diatas pangkuannya mencoba untuk memperbaiki laptopnya yang mendadak rusak, kalau tidak bisa maka tamatlah riwayatnya karena seluruh data masih berada di dalam laptop itu. Jemari Laksmi berusaha mengetik sesuatu di layar laptop itu—

**Trrtt!**

Garis putih aneh tiba-tiba langsung melintas di depan layar dan seketika layar yang semula ditutupi warna biru aneh kini kembali normal dan Laksmi bisa menghela napas dengan lega. Tapi itu semua belum berakhir ketika kini ia mendapati kembali layar laptopnya yang semula membuka sebuah video di youtube berubah seketika.

"Aneh, aku sama sekali tidak ingan menonton video drama ini…" ucap Laksmi sebelum kemudian memperbesar layar untuk melihat dengan jelas, mata saphirenya mengamati pemandangan sebuah Istana yang kelihatan megah sebelum kemudian berganti menjadi ruangan kamar yang sangat luas dengan berbagai perhiasan dan batu permata yang mahal "…Mungkin aku salah mengetik dengan menonton video trailer film terbaru…" tambah Laksmi sebelum mengamati kembali layar yang kini menunjukan seseorang yang tengah mengenakan berbagai perhiasan itu di tubuhnya yang putih mulus, mulai dari gelang, kalung, cincin dan sebuah tiara emas bertahta berlian—Laksmi sudah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan video tersebut sebelum sosok tadi diperjelas di depan layar

G—Gadis yang sama seperti yang ia lihat di dapur barusan..

Dengan instant Laksmi langsung menuntup layar laptopnya begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan apapun, tubuhnya kini dipenuhi keringat dingin.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ini harus terjadi lagi?

Apa sebenarnya arti dari semua ini?

_**Fallen into this place…**_

_**Just giving you a small taste…**_

_**Of your afterlife here so stay…**_

_**You'll be back here soon anyway…**_

Sebuah ruangan sempit yang hanya dikelilingi oleh kegelapan yang begitu pekat—bahkan setitik cahaya tidak dapat menebus ruangan tersebut, tidak ada yang dapat menjangkaunya dengan mudah, semuanya seakan tertelan di dalam kegelapan yang begitu dalam.

"…Sudah berapa lama aku disini…" ucap sebuah suara yang berada dibalik kegelapan yang pekat, sama sekali tidak terlihat dengan mata

Terdengar sebuah dehaman pelan "…Itu yang terbaik…" tambahnya lagi

…

…

…

"Hah!" sontak mata Cryson itu langsung terbuka secara instan, Yami dengan napas yang terengah-engah kini duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil bertopang dagu. Ia baru saja terlelap dan dikejutkan dengan mimpi aneh yang sempat ditemuinya, dan suara barusan ia bahkan bersumpah kalau suara itu mirip sekali dengan suaranya ditambah dengan ruangan yang gelap gulita barusan sama persis seperti apa yang diceritakan Ishizu "…Apa itu barusan?" gumamnya dengan penuh tanda tanya sambil menghela napas

_Masih ada yang belum kau ingat Pharaoh meskipun semua ingatanmu sudah kembali sepenuhnya—masih ada yang kau lupakan_

Kata-Kata yang diucapakan oleh RA dan Anubis langsung terngiang kembali di kepala Yami, sebenarnya apa yang sudah ia lupakan? Apa yang sudah ia tinggalkan? Apa yang seharusnya sudah ia ingat tapi kini terselubung di dalam kabut itu? Tidak bahkan Ishizu dan juga Seto mengetahui apapun—seperti semuanya sudah dihapuskan begitu saja untuk tidak dibuka kembali…

"…Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kulupakan? Apa yang tidak bisa kuingat?" pikir Yami sambil menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi

Yami menutup matanya berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang mungkin sudah ia lupakan…

'_Kalau sudah tiba saatnya nanti tahtaku akan kuberikan padamu, Yami…'_

Yami membuka kembali matanya "…Suara tadi—Apa maksud suara barusan?" ucapnya pelan sambil merebahkan kembali tubuhnya diatas ranjang, ia harus memikirkan apa itu barusan ditambah lagi mencari seseorang yang dimaksudkan oleh kedua Dewa tersebut. Kalau orang tersebut merupakan kunci dari semua yang terjadi ini—ia harus segera menemukannya, dengan menemukan orang tersebut mungkin semuanya bisa kembali menjadi jelas.

…

…

…

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka seperti ini—tidak mengetahui apapun dari yang sudah terlupakan…" ucap RA memulai

"Ha—Ah, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi… Mereka harus segera menggali untuk segera menemukan hasilnya. Ditambah lagi aku juga sudah malas menyimpan-nya terlalu lama ditempat seperti itu…" sahut Anubis berdeham

"…Kau hanya mengatakannya karena kau khawatir kalau terlalu lama berada disana dia akan tertelan oleh kegelapan pekat itu kan?" ucap RA sambil tertawa

"A—Apa maksudmu! Siapa yang khawatir!" bantah Anubis keras kepala

…

…

…

Di kediaman Ishtar, Ishizu tampak masih terduduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil memandangi lekat-lekat di tangannya. Mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu—entah kenapa dirinya berpikir ada yang begitu mengganjal dari penglihatan yang baru saja ditunjukan oleh Millenium Tauk sewaktu di Museum tepat setelah ia menyentuh batu tulis yang aneh itu.

Yang dapat ia ingat adalah dirinya di Masa lalu sebagai pendeta wanita kepercayaan Pharaoh pemegang Millenium Item, Ia pendeta yang ramah dan bertugas atas pemeliharaan Kuil di Istana serta Kepala Pengobatan Istana. Selain itu ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi, Ia bisa mengingat masa lalunya dengan jelas tapi ia masih merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang begitu saja.

"Apa yang sudah kulupakan…?" gumamnya pelan sambil menggenggam erat Millenium Tauk "…Apa yang sebenarnya tersebunyi di balik tebalnya kabut itu?" tambahnya lagi

…

…

…

"…Aku sudah benar-benar GILA!" geram Laksmi frustasi kini duduk di sudut ruangan sambil memeluk kakinya "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku! Kenapa hal-hal yang aneh selalu muncul di hadapanku! Kenapa sesuatu yang aneh selalu datang menghantuiku!" tambahnya lagi

Laksmi menghela napas—Ia tidak bisa beristirahat, Ia tidak bisa bahkan menuntup matanya sedetik saja merupaka tugas yang berat untuknya. Mimpi yang aneh ditambah halusinasi yang selalu saja tampil dihadapannya tidak dapat membuatnya tenang. Ia merasa ia seperti orang Gila yang sudah kehilangan akal dan pikirannya melihat hal-hal aneh tersebut. Awalnya ia hanya mengira ini semua karena ia kelelahan dan membutuhkan istirahat semata—Tapi ketika semua berlangsung terus menerus, Laksmi sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari hal-hal aneh itu.

'_Mereka bilang kami harus mencari sosok yang dikatakan sebagai Ratu itu—Yami dan juga yang lainnya bahkan kesulitan mencari orang yang dimaksud itu karena Ishizu dan Seto sepertinya tidak dapat mengingat atau membantu apa-apa. RA dan Anubis bilang Millenium Puzzle yang akan membantu kalau sudah merasakan orang itu mendekat—ditambah lagi mereka bilang hanya orang tersebut yang bisa melakukan tugas ini di Reruntuhan tepat Duel dengan Yami itu… aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, Laksmi…'_

"…Ratu—Millenium Puzzle—Reruntuhan dan sebuah Tugas…" gumam Laksmi yang seketika mengingat kembali ucapan Yugi barusan saat di WebCam, ia tidak ingin percaya dengan hal konyol seperti ini tapi mungkin saja hipotesisnya menunjukkan 10 kemungkinan ia akan mendapat jawabannya kalau ia bertemu dengan Yugi di Domino atau mungkin melihat Millenium Puzzle itu dari dekat. Yah, mungkin saja ia bisa mendapatkan kejelasan dari semua yang ia lihat dalam halusinasi ini "…Baiklah kalau sudah begini situasinya… Mau tidak mau aku harus berusaha percaya…" gumam Laksmi pelan sebelum kemudian beranjak berdiri dan berlarian keluar Apartemen tidak lupa meraih jaketnya

_**I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right…**_

_**Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be…**_

_**Arrived too early…**_

"…_Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu—sekali kau melangkah kau tidak akan bisa lagi keluar selamanya dari tempat ini…"_

_Sosok yang tidak jelas terlihat itu menjawab "Aku sudah tahu kosekuensinya…" ucapnya singkat_

"…_Dan kau tetap akan memasukinya meskipun kau sudah mengetahui kosekuensinya—Apa kau tahu kalau bukan waktumu untuk pergi kesana saat ini…"_

"…_Aku tidak mempedulikan, hal yang terbaik adalah aku lenyap selamanya dari permukaan bumi ini…" jawab sosok itu dengan tenang_

_Sebuah helaan napas terdengar, "Kau begitu keras kepala—kalau kau menghilang maka semua tentang dirimu juga akan hilang dari seluruh bumi ini…"_

"…_Itulah yang terbaik…"_

_Dan pintu gerbang-pun terbuka lebar disusul dengan langkah seseorang yang kini masuk ke dalamnya, sosok itu hanya bergumam pelan saja "Kuserahkan semuanya padamu…" sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang masuk kedalam gerbang aneh itu yang entah akan membawanya kemana_

…

…

…

_**Penerbangan 42 Japan menuju Domino City akan dimulai pukul 03.45 P.M – 10.00 AM Japan Time, bagi para penumpang diharapkan untuk bersiap-siap dan memasuki pesawat sebelum waktu penerbangan dimulai, untuk perhatiannya kami ucapkan Terima Kasih**_

"H—Hatchi!... Sudah kuduga seharusnya aku membawa baju tebal…" gumam Laksmi sambil menggosok kedua telapak tangannya mencoba untuk mendapat kehangatan, Ia langsung bergegas begitu saja keluar dari Apartemennya dengan hanya menggunakan jaket tipis di dinginnya malam hanya untuk ke Bandara untuk membeli tiket penerbangan pertama di pagi hari menuju Domino City, Jepang tempat dimana Yugi sepupunya berada

"…Entah apa yang kupikirkan…Mungkin sepupuku bisa membantuku…" tambah Laksmi pelan sambil menghela napas, jujur saja ia sudah sangat lelah dan membutuhkan paling tidak sedikit istirahat dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya sementara, tapi karena tidak ingin diperteukan kembali dengan halusinasi aneh yang selalu menyerangnya mau tidak mau lagi Laksmi berusaha menahan rasa lelah tersebut sampai ia berada di Domino nanti "…Mungkin aku harus menghubungi Yugi untuk menjemputku nanti di Bandara—Ah… ya… Aku lupa membawa ponselku sendiri…" ucap Laksmi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

Ini berarti ia harus mencari Toko Game Kakeknya begitu sampai di Bandara Jepang nanti, dan tentunya ia juga lupa alamat Toko Game itu.

Hanya berarti satu… Ia harus berkeliling untuk menemukan tempat tujuannya itu di Jepang nanti.

Inilah akibat kau berangkat terburu-buru dan tidak memikirkan apapun.

Laksmi memandangi jam yang terpajang di dinding menunjukkan pukul 2.45, tinggal 1 jam lagi sebelum Penerbangannya—

…

…

…

"Pagi Yami~" sapa Yugi dengan ceria begitu Yami melangkah menuju meja makan untuk sarapan "…Kau kelihatan pucat Yami, Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yugi sedikit khawatir melihat kemuraman di wajah Yami

Yami hanya menggeleng "Tidak apa-apa Aibou, Aku baik-baik saja… Hanya sedikit kurang istirahat saja…" jawab Yami sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman

Yugi hanya mengangguk, "Kalau terjadi sesuatu kau bisa menceritakannya padaku Yami, Oh—Apa kau dan Bakura masih akan mencari?" tanya Yugi sementara Yami hanya mengangguk mengiyakan "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bertanya pada seseorang lagi yang mungkin tahu…" ajak Yugi

Yami mengangkat alis heran "Seseorang yang mungkin tahu? Siapa itu Aibou?" tanya Yami

Yugi menyunggingkan senyum di depan wajah Yami yang hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata saja melihatnya kemudian Yugi menjawab "Seorang teman lama~"

"…Teman lama?" ulang Yami masih tidak mengerti sementara Yugi mengangguk

"Ryou dan Malik juga akan ikut—Mungkin dia satu-satunya yang bisa membantu, Kita akan pergi jam 9 nanti…" terang Yugi sambil memakan sarapannya

Yami masih tidak begitu mengerti dengan siapa yang dimaksud Aibou-nya itu dan hanya mengangguk saja, kalau dia satu-satunya yang bisa membantu dengan tugas ini maka dia tentunya bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

…

…

…

"Kura, jangan malas begitu—Kita harus pergi ke tempat Yugi…" ucap Ryou sambil menarik lengan Bakura berusaha menariknya keluar dari kamar "Kau tidak ingin tugasmu cepat selesai, Kura?"

"Ha—Ah… Masa bodoh dengan tugas itu! Ry—Tidak bisakah kita tetap tingga di Rumah, Kau tahu bersantai…" keluh Bakura masih melawan

"Kura.. Kita bisa bersantai kalau tugas ini selesai…" jawab Ryou

"Kenapa tidak bersantai saja sekarang—Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa Ryou, lebih baik biarkan saja si cebol dan Pharaoh itu yang pergi…" sahut Bakura

"…Kura, kalau kau terus melawan kau akan tidur di luar malam ini…" ucap Ryou sambil menyunggingkan senyuman "Jadi lebih baik kau ikut bersama dengan yang lainnya dan membantu…" tambah Ryou lagi kembali menarik lengan Bakura

Bakura hanya menaikan alis, sejak kapan Ryou bisa mengancam seseorang tapi dengan menunjukkan senyuman angelic seperti tadi. Menghela napas akhirnya Bakura merelakan dirinya dibawa oleh sang Hikari keluar rumah mereka untuk pergi ke Toko Game menemui Yugi dan yang lainnya.

…

…

…

"Hime~ Kenapa kau memaksaku pergi~" rengek Marik yang sebenarnya baru bangun tidur kini terpaksa harus mengikuti Malik entah kemana itu

"Ini penting, Marik! Pokoknya kita harus pergi ke Toko Game tempat Yugi berada…" sahut Malik sambil menarik lengan Yami-nya itu

Marik menguap masih mengantuk "Memangnya kita kesana untuk apa Hime?" tanyanya pelan

Malik berpikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum nakal sambil mengedipkan matanya "Kalau kau berperilaku baik selama ini Yami Prince~ Nanti aku akan mengajakmu Ken—Can lho…"

**Deg!**

Marik langsung merona mendengar ucapan Malik barusan, dan merasa ia kembali bersemangat Marik langsung menarik lengan Malik dan berlarian menuju Toko Game dengan harapan secepatnya hal ini berakhir makan lebih cepat waktu kencannya nanti dengan Malik akan tiba.

Dilain pihak Malik hanya tersenyum kemenangan, sangat mudah sekali untuk memonopoli pemikiran Yami-nya yang satu ini.

…

…

…

"Kau sebaiknya punya alasan yang bagus untuk menghancurkan hari bersantaiku, Pharaoh!" geram Bakura pada Yami begitu dia sampai di Toko Game

Yami menyipitkan matanya "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, lagipula aku juga masih tidak tahu kemana kita akan pergi. Aibou masih tidak memberitahu apa-apa padaku…" jawab Yami santai

"Sebaiknya si cebol itu memberikan alasan yang bagus—!"

"Siapa yang peduli, kita haru cepat bergerak! Semakin cepat semua ini selesai maka waktu Kencanku dengan Hime juga akan semakin lama!" sahut Marik secara tidak terduga dengan semangat berkobar sebelum kemudian memandangi Yami dan Bakura yang hanya bisa melihatnya sambil menaikan alis "Oh—ya aku lupa dengan orang-orang yang masih belum menunjukan perkembangan di samping ini—!" ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan

"Apa kau bilang, HAH!" seru Bakura sambil menunjukan kepalan tangannya

"Nah, Ayo kita berangkat Kura~" ajak Ryou sambil menarik lengan Bakura sekaligus berusaha membuat Yaminya agar tidak menimbulkan pertempuran baru dengan Marik

"Ayo pergi Hime~!" seru Marik dengan semangat menyusul Hikarinya yang ada di depan

Di belakang kedua orang tersebut menyusul Yami dan juga Yugi masih melangkah dengan tenang.

_**And when I think of all the places I just don't belong…**_

_**I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far…**_

"_Sepertinya tanpa yang mereka harapkan justru dia yang lebih dahulu bergerak…"_ ucap RA memulai _"Mungkin insting-nya masih peka dengan petunjuk yang selama ini kita perlihatkan padanya…"_ tambahnya lagi

"_Baguslah kalau begitu, Akan lebih mempercepat event yang kita harapkan selama ini…"_ ucap Anubis menoleh kearah gerbang kuno yang ada di belakangnya _"Dia harus bergegas sebelum semuanya terlambat…"_

…

…

…

"Yugii~ Haloo~ Apa ada orang di dalam?" panggil Laksmi yang kini sudah berada di depan Toko Game yang sudha sepenuhnya tertutup "Aneh, Kemana Yugi pergi? Kakek seharusnya juga ada disini kan?" gumam Laksmi sambil melihat dari kaca Toko

Laksmi menghela napas pelan, sudah bagus ia tidak melupakan alamat Toko Game Kakeknya ini tapi ternyata nasib berkata lain karena Yugi tidak ada di dalamnya. Apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sekarang? Menunggu Yugi kembali ke Rumah? Pastinya akan memakan waktu lama kan?

Sambil berpikir Laksmi menggunakan jarinya untuk mengotak-atik pintu Toko Game yang saat itu terkunci, ia memutar knob Pintu dan 'klik' sebuah suara terdengar.

"Hng?" gumam Laksmi kemudian melepas knob Pintu tersebut yang kini sudah langsung terbuka begitu saja sambil menghela napas "Seperti yang kuduga dia pasti lupa mengunci pintu dengan benar…" ucap Laksmi sebelum kemudian langsung bergegas masuk kedala Toko begitu saja.

Laksmi melihat sekeliling Toko Game dimana memang benar tidak ada siapapun di dalamnya, dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga bertujuan untuk melangkah masuk ke kamar Yugi, ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba pikirannya menyuruhnya memasuki kamar sepupunya itu. Laksmi dengan mudah membuka pintu kamar Yugi sebelum kemudian mencari sesuatu yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

"…Tunggu… Memangnya aku datang kesini mencari apa?" ucap Laksmi sambil duduk di atas ranjang Yugi sambil bertopang dagu "Ah-ya, aku harus mencari benda yang disebut Millenium Puzzle itu… Eh? Tapi untuk apa aku mencari benda aneh itu? Bukannya aku kesini untuk berbicara dengan Yugi?" tambah Laksmi sebelum dirinya beranjak berdiri dari ranjang dan memandangi kamar Yugi sekilas dimana mata Saphirenya berhenti di sebuah kotak aneh yang terletak diatas meja belajar Yugi.

Rasa penasaran menggelitik pikiran Laksmi ketika dirinya mengambil kotak emas dengan ukiran aneh itu dan membukanya mendapati sebuah benda berbentuk segitiga berwarna emas yang begitu mengkilap. Laksmi mengeluarkan benda tersebut dari dalam Kotak…

"…Ini… Millenium Puzzle?" gumam Laksmi memandangi benda itu lekat-lekat sebelum kemudian ia menatap ke mata horus yang ada di Millenium Puzzle yang perlahan mulai bersinar dengan terang "A—Apa Y—Yang!" seru Laksmi panic begitu sinar terang itu menutupi semua pandangannya

…

…

…

'_Hidup Pharaoh Atem! Hidup Pharaoh Atem!'_

_Sebuah sorakan terdengar begitu keras dengan sosok yang gagah berdiri di hapadan mereka, mata Crymson yang menatap semuanya dengan senyuman mengukir wajahnya._

…

'_Jangan kalian berpikir hanya dengan perbedaan kulit kalian bisa menindas gadis ini seenaknya..'_

'_M—Maafkan kami, Pharaoh…'_

'_Keadaan gadis ini sangat lemah, Pharaoh…'_

'_Kita bawa dia ke Istana… Isis, aku mau kau merawat gadis ini sampai keadaannya pulih…'_

'_Baik, Pharaoh…'_

…

'_Kau sudah sadar rupanya…'_

'_D—Dimana?'_

'_Tenang saja, Kau aman di sini… Ini adalah Istana, Kau sudah cukup lama terbaring disini tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja…'_

'_I—Istana?'_

'_Benar… Ngomong-Ngomong boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?'_

'_L—Laksmi…'_

…

'_A—Anu… Terima kasih sudah… menolongku, Pharaoh…'_

'_Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, Jadi namamu Laksmi benar?... Kau tidak perlu memanggilku secara formal seperti itu, kau bisa memanggilku Atem mulai saat ini karena kau akan bekerja di Istana ini. Kau tidak keberatan kan?'_

'_Tidak… sama sekali tidak, Pharaoh—M-maksudku… A—Atem…'_

…

'_Jadi pergilah… Aku akan baik-baik saja bersama Isis di Istana… Aku akan menunggu kepulanganmu nanti, Ate…'_

'_Little Gem…'_

…

'_Padahal Ate mempercayaimu selama ini—kenapa kau malah mengkhianatinya…'_

'_DIAM PEREMPUAN! KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERHAK UNTUK BERBICARA!'_

'_Kalau kau pikir untuk membunuhku—Lakukannlah…'_

'_Aku pasti akan membalaskan dendamku—Kau dan juga Pharaoh itu akan segera merasakan apa akibatnya!'_

…

'…_Apa yang… sudah terjadi! Jawab pertanyaanku! Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi selama aku pergi!'_

'_P—Pharaoh kami…'_

'_Mahaad! Jelaskan padaku…'_

'…_.'_

'_Kenapa semuanya hanya diam! Jawab pertanyaanku! Dimana Isis? Dimana dia? Dimana Laksmi?'_

'_Tenangkan dirimu, sepupu… Kau membutuhkannya setelah kau ada di dalam…'_

'_Pharaoh… Maafkan aku… Aku tidak… Bisa…'_

…

'_Hukum dia… Dengan hukuman terberat yang pernah ada…'_

'_Hahahaha hanya dengan itu saja kau akan menghukumku Pharaoh? Bahkan hanya dengan menghukumku saja kau tidak akan bisa memanggil kembali kematian kan? Meskipun kau adalah RAJA-nya…'_

'_Lancang sekali kau—'_

'…_Aku mengharagi pesan kematianmu itu, seharusnya kau yang lebih mengkhawatirkan apa nasibmu selanjutnya…'_

'_Kh—Kau Raja yang tidak berguna! Kau pikir kau bisa mengatasi semuanya Hahaha…'_

…

'…_Apa kau yakin akan melakukannya meskipun kami sudah melarangmu, Pharaoh'_

'_Tidak ada alasan untukku meneruskan apa yang sudah kutinggalkan…'_

'_Kau memang keras kepala Pharaoh—Kalau kau pergi kesana maka selamanya kau akan terjebak disana…'_

'_Aku sudah tahu itu…'_

'…_Tapi kau masih akan tetap pergi ke dalam sana—benar-benar merepotkan…'_

'_Sisanya aku serahkan pada dia…'_

…

**Tes… Tess… Tess…**

Bagaikan menonton sebuah bioskop saja, entah kenapa setelah melihat seluruh kejadian yang berlangsung dengan cepat itu sesuatu di dalam diri Laksmi mulai mengingat kembali. Ya, itu adalah dirinya kan? Dirinya di kenangan masa lalu yang sama sekali sudah ia lupakan dan sekarang ia mengingatnya kembali—semuanya terasa masuk akal dengan apa yang ia lihat selama ini. Kepingan yang berantakan itu mulai tersusun satu per satu saat ini,

"…Jadi begitu ceritanya, ya…" gumam Laksmi sambil memandangi Millenium Puzzle itu "…Aku rasa aku mengerti sekarang apa yang dijelaskan oleh Yugi…" tambahnya pelan kemudian mulai menyeka air mata yang sempat mengalir membasahi pipinya dengan punggung tangannya lalu beranjak berdiri sambil meletakan kembali Millenium Puzzle diatas ranjang Yugi dan berlarian keluar ruangan

…

…

…

"S—Shadi?" ucap Yami tidak percaya dengan sosok yang ada di hadapannya

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu Pharaoh…" ucap Shadi sebelum kemudian menoleh kepada Yugi "Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu Nona Yugi…" ucapnya dengan ramah

"Che—Lalu apa maksudnya kita pergi ke tempat orang aneh ini?" ucap Bakura

"Shadi apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang sosok sang 'Ratu' yang diceritakan kedua Dewa itu?" ucap Ryou

Shadi menggeleng "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang sosok sang 'Ratu'—" ucap Shadi sementara Bakura sudah langsung berceloteh "Tapi aku tahu apa maksud dari sang Dewa untuk mengutus sang 'Ratu'…"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yami menaikan alis

"Bisa kau menceritakannya pada kami Shadi?" tanya Marik menuntut penjelasan

Shadi menghela napas "Dari penglihatan yang baru kudapatkan, Bagaimana kalau Pharaoh terdahulu Pharaoh Aknamkanon memiliki dua orang putra pewaris tahta Kerajaan…" ucap Shadi memulai

Yami mengeryitkan alis "Dua orang Putra? Itu tidak mungkin, kalaupun ada pasti—!"

"Kalaupun ada pasti dia adalah Kakak Tertuamu, Pharaoh…"

Kini semua mata memandangi Yami dengan tatapan tidak percaya sekaligus bingung sebelum kemudian tatapan mereka kembali pada Shadi berusaha menyuruhnya untuk segera melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"Sebelum kau menduduki tahta, Kakak tertuamu yang lebih dulu memerintah Mesir sebelum kemudian mewariskan tahtanya padamu Pharaoh. Jadi intinya, kau adalah pewaris kedua tahta Kerajaan…" jelas Shadi

"L—Lalu, kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya? Kalau memang aku memiliki saudara kenapa aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa memilikinya?" tanya Yami tidak mengerti

"Apa mungkin Kakak juga seperti itu?" tanya Malik "Kalau dipikir akhir-akhir ini Kakak bilang dia seperti melupakan sesuatu yang penting…" tambahnya

"Itu karena semua yang berkaitan dengan Pewaris Pertama sudah sepenuhnya dihapuskan dari ingatan setiap orang—setelah ia menghilang, tidak semuanya bisa mengingatnya…" sahut Shadi "Akupun baru mengetahuinya samar-samar…" tambahnya

"Lalu, Bagaimana dengan sosok sang 'Ratu'?" tanya Yugi "Bagaimana kami menemukannya?—!" ucapan Yugi terputus

Sebuah suara menghampiri mereka, "Kalian tidak perlu lagi mencarinya…" ucapnya menampilkan sepenuhnya siapa pemilik suara itu kalau bukan Ishizu sendiri

"K—Kakak?" ucap Malik menaikan alis "Sejak kapan Kakak sudah ada disini?" tanyanya

Ishizu berjalan menghampiri rombongan tersebut, "Aku sudah berada di tempat ini cukup lama sebelum kedatangan kalian kesini.." jawabnya "Sama seperti kalian aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama pada Shadi…" jelasnya

"Apa maksudmu kami tidak perlu mencari orang itu lagi?" tanya Bakura

Ishizu hanya tersenyum saja "Karena dia sudah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…" ucap Ishizu memulai "Dan dia sudah mulai untuk melakukan tugasnya…"

"Tapi kami sama sekali tidak tahu siapa orang itu Ishizu, Apa kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Ryou "Dan… Darimana kau bisa tahu dia sudah mengetahui semuanya?"

Ishizu hanya menoleh pada Yugi "Mungkin jawabannya hanya ada di Toko Game… Aku hanya dapat melihat petunjuk yang samar-samar di perlihatkan Millenium Tauk…" ucapnya

"Petunjuknya…" ucap Marik

"Ada di Toko Game?" sambung Bakura sama sekali tidak mengerti

"Daripada itu lebih baik kita memeriksa Toko… Ayo Aibou…" ucap Yami langsung menggenggam tangan Yugi dan berlari menuju Toko Game disusul Bakura dan Marik di belakangnya

Meninggalkan di belakang hanya Ishizu dan Shadi yang sama sekali tidak bergerak mengikuti rombongan barusan.

"Kau tidak mengikuti mereka?" ucap Shadi menanyakan

"…Tidak, Mereka bisa mengurus masalah mereka sendiri… Lagipula aku juga harus pergi mengurus sesuatu…" ucap Ishizu melangkah pergi

…

…

…

"Err… Aibou, kau lupa mengunci pintu sebelum kita pergi?" ucap Yami begitu mereka sampai di depan Toko dimana pintu Toko sudah sepenuhnya terbuka

"M—Mungkin…" jawab Yugi sebelum kemudian memasuki Toko untuk melihat sekitar "Tapi semuanya asih tertata rapi, tidak ada yang dicuri atau…"

"Mungkin di dalam kamar…" ucap Ryou memulai

Semuanya langsung berlarian menaiki tangga mendapati kamar Yugi yang sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, Yugi langsung memasuki kamarnya tidak mendapati apa-apa kecuali Millenium Puzzle yang sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari Kotak penyimpanan kini berada diatas ranjangnya. Tangan Yugi meraih Millenium Puzzle itu sambil menaikan alis

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang barusaja di dalam sini…" ucap Bakura memulai "Instingku mengatakan dia bukan pencuri—Kalaupun ia pasti Millenium Puzzle tidak ada di atas ranjang kan?" sahutnya

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Yami

"Che—Jangan tanya padaku, Kau pikir aku semacam peramal hah…" sahut Bakura

"…Tapi tentunya orang yang masuk ke dalam Toko adalah orang yang tahu secara persis isi Toko, dia langsung tahu letak kamar Yugi dan juga tempat Millenium Puzzle disimpan…" ucap Malik menjelaskan "Tidak mungkin Kakek Salomon kan? Soalnya Kakek masih memabantu Odion di Museum…" tambahnya lagi

Kemudian Marik datang "Mungkin dia yang menyusup orang yang memiliki Jaket aneh biru ini…" ucapnya memulai sambil menunjukkan jaket biru berwarna cerah kepada Yugi

Yugi langsung mengambil jaket itu dan mengamatinya "Darimana kau menemukan Jaket ini Marik?" tanya Yugi penasaran

Marik menunjukkan Kloset tempat Baju Yugi, "Aku menemukannya tergantung di pintu Kloset begitu saja, kupikir aneh jadi aku bawa saja…" sahutnya enteng

"Kau kenal siapa pemilik Jaket ini Yugi?" tanya Ryou heran dan juga penasaran

Yugi mengangguk pelan "Setahuku Jaket seperti ini hanya dipakai oleh satu orang…" ucapnya memulai "Kalau dugaanku benar dan apa yang dikatakan Ishizu juga benar, Kita harus pergi ke Reruntuhan segera…" tambah Yugi

"Bicaramu memang gampang, tapi bagaimana kita bisa—!" ucapan Bakura terputus

**Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!**

Terdengar suara yang keras disertai dengan bunyi baling-baling yang berputar, Yugi langsung membuka jendela kamarnya mendapati Jet Pribadi Kaiba kini berada di atas Kediamannya.

"YuuuGiiii~" panggil Joey menggunakan pengeras suara

"Joey? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Malik penasaran

"Oh—Ini… Barusan Seto—!" ucapan Joey terputus lantaran Seto sudah langsung mengambil pengeras suara dari tangan Joey

"Kalian semua sebelum aku berubah pikiran cepat naikan kaki kalian ke Jet ini!" perintahnya dengan tampang bos besar

"…"

"…Tumben Seto menawarkan tumpangan…" cerocos Marik

"…Sepertinya zaman sudah mulai berubah…" sahut Bakura

"CEPAT MASUK KALIAN SERANGGA!" seru Seto yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran setelah mendengar ocehan duo orang yang satu ini.

…

Joey tercengir.

Yugi dan Ryou menatap dengan polos.

Malik menopang dagunya.

Sementara Seto hanya menatap miris karena pandangan yang diberikan oleh Yami, Bakura dan Marik seakan mengatakan 'Kau-Siapa-Dan-Apa-Yang-Terjadi-Pada-Seto Kaiba-Yang-Asli'

Tidak seperti biasanya seorang Seto Kaiba menawarkan tumpangan terlebih dahulu sebelum kau berlutut memohon di hadapannya kan? Fenomena ini sudah selayaknya disebut dengan Keajaiban Dunia Akhirat (?)

"…Kenapa kalian menatapku, hah…" ucap Seto dingin sambil menatap tidak suka pada sumbernya

Bakura hanya menggaruk kepalanya sambil berdecih "Sepertinya Seto baru saja mendapat cuci otak—Atau mungkin diculik Alien dan diganti dengan semacam makhluk aneh di depan kita ini…" cerocosnya

"…Atau mungkin Seto Kaiba pada akhirnya bertobat?" sambung Marik sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

Yami menghela napas "…Tapi tumben sekali kau menawarkan tumpangan pada kami Seto…" ucapnya

Seto menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya "Jangan kalian pikir aku melakukannya dengan senang hati! Kalau saja bukan karena Ishizu aku tidak akan pernah mau membantu kalian ke Reruntuhan Kuno menjijikan itu…" sahutnya

Joey menggelengkan kepalanya "Really—Seto-Chan sebenarnya hanya ingin menutupi karena sepertinya dia juga cemas dengan sesuatu yang akan terjadi…" sahut Joey memulai

"JOEY—!" ucapan Seto terputus karena digantikan oleh Joey

"Dia bilang—'Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh akan terjadi belakangan ini, Joey. Sepertinya apa yang dicari oleh ketiga Yami Idiot itu ada hubungannya dengan semua ini—Huh, kalau aku juga sapai turun tangan membantu mereka pasti mereka meragukan kebaikan hatiku. Dasar orang tidak tahu diuntung—' Kemudian ketika Ishizu datang dan menjelaskan semuanya tiba-tiba Seto langsung berdiri dan mengatakan 'Mokuba siapkan Jet sekarang—Ada orang yang harus kita jemput dan tempat yang sepertinya harus kita kunjungi. Ketiga Idiot itu sebaiknya berterima kasih padaku' Jadi begitulah ceritanya semuanya…" jelas Joey panjang lebar

"Dia bilang ketiga Yami Idiot, hah!" geram Bakura

"Berterima Kasih padanya…" ucap Marik miris memandangi Seto

"Sesuai kenyataan kalian memang idiot dan…" ucap Seto sambil memandangi Joey "Hanya orang Idiot yang percaya dengan cerita Idiot yang barusaja diceritakan…"

"Aku bukan Idiot Seto! Lagipula yang ku katakan itu semuanya benar~" sahut Joey menjulurkan lidah mengejek

"Jadi selama ini—Ini mungkin sifat asli seorang Seto Kaiba~! Seto seharusnya kau tidak jadi orang yang Egois~ Pertahankan sifatmu yang baik hati itu~" sahut Malik

Seto menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepala "Terserah apa kata kalian…" sahutnya malas

"Jadi Ishizu sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu, Seto…" ucap Yami memulai

"Tidak semuanya, Tapi aku sudha bisa melihatnya sekilas—Membuat repot saja wanita itu…" sahut Seto dingin "Kalau ini berkaitan dengan Pewaris Tahta yang pertama, bukankah seharusnya kau yang tahu lebih banyak Pharaoh—Lagipula dia Kakak Tertuamu kan?"

"…Bicara memang mudah, Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya…" sahut Yami

"Che—Mungkin orangnya sama menyusahkan dengan saudaranya…" sambung Bakura "Mengingat betapa menyusahkannya tugas yang di berikan kedua Dewa itu ditambah pertanyaan aneh yang sama sekali masih tidak bisa dijawab…"

"Mungkin semuanya akan jadi jelas kalau kita sudah sampai di tempat tujuan…" ucap Yugi memulai sebelum kemudian memandangi Jaket Biru yang ada di tangannya "…Aku juga ingin memastikan sesuatu…" tambahnya pelan

"Aibou…"

"…Huh, Soal itu kalian tidak perlu khawatir…" ucap Seto memulai dengan santainya "Dengan kecepatan seperti ini hanya akan membutuhkan sedikit waktu sampai kita sampai di tempat tujuan… Ditambah lagi bukan hanya kau saja masih penasaran dengan semua hal aneh ini… Sebaiknya aku mendapat penjelasan yang jelas dari kedua Dewa itu…" tambah Seto

_**I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear…**_

_**Escape from this afterlife…**_

'_**Cause this time I'm right to move on and on…**_

_**Far away from here…**_

"…"

"…_Sepertinya pemeran utama sudah hadir disini rupanya…"_ ucap Anubis memulai sambil berdeham ditempatnya begitu ia bisa merasakan suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga menuju kebawah tempat dimata ia menunggu

Di sampingnya RA hanya mengangguk menyetujui, Ia bisa merasakannya juga—bunyi langkah kaki yang terburu-buru disertai dengan suara napas yang terengah-engah. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di hadapan mereka.

"…_Tugas Final ini akan segera dimulai…"_ ucap RA memulai

**Tap… Tap… Tap…**

"…_Kami sudah menunggu kehadiranmu…"_ ucap Anubis memulai mengangkat salah satu tangannya di udara

Langkah kaki ringan berjalan mendekat menghapiri kedua sosok Dewa yang kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang kuno menjaganya, cahaya perlahan menyinari ruangan yang tadinya gelap gulita itu menampilkan sesosok perempuan berambut pirang panjang mengenakan kemeja polos dengan celana piyamanya.

Mata Saphirenya menatap kedua sosok itu tanpa ada keraguan untuk mempertanyakan siapa mereka sebenarnya.

"…_Ratu, Kami berterima kasih kau sudah mau datang ketempat ini seperti apa permintaan kami…"_ ucap RA memandangi gadis itu _"Kupikir semua petunjuk yang sudah kami berikan membuatmu akhirnya mengetahui sesuatu yang sebenarnya terjadi…"_ jelasnya

"…Jadi kalian yang sudah mengirimkan semua ilusi aneh itu padaku…" ucap Laksmi memulai sebelum menghela napas pelan dan menatap gerbang kuno itu di depannya "…Apa—_dia_ juga masih tetap berada disana…" tambahnya pelan

"_Seperti yang kau lihat—Jika bukan karena hal ini kami tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memanggilmu kesini… Kami pikir hanya kau yang bisa melakukan tugas ini, ditambah lagi aku tidak ingin menyimpan seseorang terlalu lama di dalam tempat seperti itu…"_ jawab Anubis memulai

"…Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Laksmi

"…_Kalau tidak segera bergerak mungkin ia sudah akan tertelan terlalu dalam di ruangan kegelapan itu—Kau harus membawanya keluar dari tempat itu segera. Tapi membawanya keluar tidak akan semudah yang kau bayangkan, Ratu… Kau harus meyakinkannya… Waktumu mungkin terbatas, jadi kau harus bergerak secepatnya…"_ sahut RA menjelaskan _"…Apa kau sudah siap?"_ tanyanya

Laksmi mengangguk "Kalau ini adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya aku lakukan, aku sudah siap untuk itu—Lagipula aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu di dalam, kan?" ucap Laksmi sambil tersenyum

Anubis dan RA mengangguk mengangguk mengerti _"Kami akan membuka gerbang ini untukmu—setelah Gerbang ini terbuka kau harus segera masuk kedalam… kalau kau ingin keluar dari dalam sana, ikuti saja cahaya yang ditunjukan di dalam sana…"_ jelas mereka sebelum merapalkan mantra

**Grek… Grek… Grek… Grek…**

Perlahan Gerbang kuno itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan langsung menyerebak keluar dari dalam gerbang tersebut. Laksmi melangkahkan kakinya menaiki altar dan berjalan mendekati gerbang tersebut menunggu untuk gerbang itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Begitu gerbang terbuka sepenuhnya, Laksmi berniat untuk memasukinya sebelum sebuah suara langkah kaki terdengar di belakangnya—sepertinya ada seseorang lagi yang yang datang ke tempat ini selain dirinya. Tapi Laksmi sama sekali tidak menghiraukan dan tetap memasuki gerbang tersebut dimana ia sedikit menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sepasang mata Amethyst yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir…

"…Laksmi!" panggil suara tersebut

Laksmi hanya memandangi wajah yang menunjukan kekhawatiran tersebut dan tersenyum pelan berusaha meyakinkannya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya sebelum kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya kedalam dan menghilang sepenuhnya.

"…Barusan itu siapa?" ucap Malik dengan tanda tanya

"…_Kalian hanya bisa menunggu perkembangan yang terjadi di luar sini… sisanya kita serahkan pada sang Ratu untuk membereskan semuanya…"_ ucap Anubis memandangi gerbang yang sudah sepenuhnya terbuka lebar itu

"Sang Ratu—Jadi gadis barusan itu orangnya?" sahut Bakura

"Aibou, Kau mengenal orang barusan itu?" tanya Yami penasaran

Yugi mengangguk pelan sambil memeluk erat jaket di tangannya, "Dia Laksmi sepupuku… Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Laksmi adalah sosok 'Ratu' yang sedang kita cari-cari sejak awal…" jawabnya

"…_Kau tidak perlu takut, Yugi—Kami bisa menjamin Sepupumu tidak apa-apa di dalam sana…"_ ucap RA sedikit berusaha mengurangi rasa cemas Yugi

"…Menyusahkan, Jadi yang kita harus lakukan hanya menunggu seperti orang bodoh di depan sini…" sahut Seto menghela napas

…

**Bruagh!**

"Adu—du-duh!" rintih Laksmi sambil mengelus punggungnya kesakitan setelah terjatuh begitu saja, kini ia terduduk di sebuah ruangan yang sangat aneh dimana terdapat berbagai pintu sepanjang mata melihat. Terdapat sebuah tangga yang menuju ke atas dimana sebuah pintu berada dan tikungan lainnya dimana sebuah pintu berada.

Laksmi memandangi sekitar sambil mengernyitkan alisnya, Tempat apa sebenarnya ini? Yang ia lihat hanyalah pintu aneh dan semuanya dikelilingi oleh pintu yang aneh pula.

"…Baiklah, Tempat ini jauh lebih aneh dibandingkan dengan bayangan yang kupikirkan…" gumam Laksmi sambil beranjak berdiri dan mulai mengamati satu persatu pintu yang ada di barisannya sambil bertopang dagu "Tempat apa ini sebenarnya? Seperti labirin saja…" tambahnya sambil membuka salah satu pintu sebelum kemudian

**WHOOOSHHH!**

**BRAK!**

Dengan Instant Laksmi langsung menutup kembali pintu tersebut lantaran baru saja ia membuka pintu tersebut terdapat sebuah kapak yang akan melayang mengenainya. Sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam Laksmi menjauh dari pintu tadi dan berjalan menuju pintu yang lainnya.

"…Kali ini apa yang akan muncul di ruangan ini?" gumamnya pelan sebelum menelan ludah dan membuka pintu yang kedua tidak mendapati apa-apa kecuali ruangan kosong, Laksmi berniat bernapas lega tapi…

**JLEB!**

Sebuah pedang langsung keluar entah darimana pedang tersebut berasal dan langsung menancap ke sisi lain tembok yang berda di belakang Laksmi. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Laksmi langsung menutup pintu sambil terengah-engah. Okay, ini akan jadi perjalanan yang sangat panjang dan juga menegangkan sampai ia bisa sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju sebenarnya. Tapi bagaiamana caranya ia melewati semua labirin yang membingungkan ini!

"Mungkin aku harus ke atas!" ucap Laksmi menyimpulkan sambil berlarian menaiki tangga—mungkin ada ruangan tersembunyi di atas sana.

Dengan harapan tinggi Laksmi menaiki tangga yang menjulang keatas itu tanpa lelah sambil berpikir sampai kapan dan dimana tangga ini akan berakhir nantinya. Begitu kakinya melangkahkan di anak tangga yang terakhir, Laksmi hanya mengutuk dirinya sendiri begitu ia melihat kembali lorong yang dipenuhi oleh pintu-pintu yang aneh—sepertinya ia tidak akan dengan mudah bisa terbebas dari labirin mengerikan ini.

Laksmi melangkahkan kakinya berusaha untuk menggapai salah satu pintu yang berada di seberang sana sebelum ia merasakan lantai yang ia pijak bergetar, Laksmi melihat kebelakang menyadari bahwa tangga yang barusan menjadi jalannya menuju ke atas sini sudah sepenuhnya rubuh tanpa alasan yang jelas dan sekarang, lantai yang menjadi pijakannya untuk berdiri satu persatu mulai berjatuhan ke bawah. Laksmi tidak bisa langsung menyelamatkan dirinya sebelum yang terburuk terjadi, lantai batu yang berada di bawahnya runtuh seketika dan dirinya perlahan mulai terjatuh kebawah menunggu saat terburuk akan terjadi.

"AAAAAAAAAAA~!" seru Laksmi secara instant menutup matanya

**Greb!**

"…_Master…"_ ucap sebuah suara memanggilnya

"Eh?" gumam Laksmi membuka matanya menemukan sesosok wanita berambut biru panjang kini menggendongnya yang hampir terjatuh dari ketinggian sebelum ia kehilangan nyawanya. Entah kenapa keduany tidak terjatuh melainkan melayang di atas udara "…Kau siapa?" tanya Laksmi

"_Master mungkin tidak akan ingat—Tapi aku adalah Cyber Blader, Roh suci pelindung Master…"_ jawabnya sambil mendaratkan Laksmi dengan aman _"…Aku akan melindungi Master, tempat ini sangat berbahaya kalau Master berlarian kesana kemari tanpa arah yang jelas…"_

Laksmi menghela napas, sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Cyber Blader ini—Tapi kalau dia ditugaskan untuk melindunginya dari tempat aneh ini justru ia beruntung karena ia tidak akan sendirian di tempat yang seperti ini. "Ngomong-Ngomong… sebenarnya dimana kita saat ini? Kenapa sejauh mata melihat hanya ada pintu dimana-mana?" tanya Laksmi

"_Ini adalah labirin ilusi… kalau tidak bisa melewati labirin ini master tidak akan bisa pergi kemana-mana dan tersesat selamanya di dalam labirin ini…"_ jawab Cyber Blader

Laksmi melakukan kalkulasi di otaknya untuk memproses masukan data yang diucapkan Cyber Blader "K—Kalau begitu, dengan kata lain KITA bisa terjebak disini sampai MATI!?" ucapnya dengan suara oktaf yang tinggi sebelum kemudian "Bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari Labirin aneh ini?"

"_Kita harus menemukan pintu keluar untuk mengakhiri ilusi dari labirin ini, Master…"_ jawab Cyber Blader

"Menemukan pintu keluar…" ucap Laksmi memandangi hamparan pintu yang ada di sekeliling mereka berdua "…Kau pasti bercanda kan? Bagaimana kita bisa menemukan pintu itu diantara semuanya?" sahutnya

"…_Kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya kalau tidak mencoba kan, Master?"_

Laksmi beranjak berdiri membersihkan debu dari pakaiannya "…Yah, Kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain mencobanya satu per satu…" ucap Laksmi memulai "Kita mulai Cyber Blader…"

"_Baik, Master…"_

…

…

"Labirin Ilusi?" ucap Malik memulai "Maksudmu tempat yang penuh dengan pintu aneh itu?" tambahnya lagi

"…Seperti yang ada di ruangan pikiran Yami…" ucap Yugi

"…_Sepertinya dia berakhir di rintangan pertama—kalau tidak secepatnya mereka menemukan jalan keluar maka selamanya mereka akan terjebak di dalam sana…"_ ucap Anubis memulai

Kini semuanya tengah berdiri menunggu apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam Gerbang tersebut, RA dan Anubis hanya bisa mengatakan sebagian dari jalannya rintangan yang harus dihadapi sebelum bisa memasuke kedalam inti ruangan. Dan salah satu Rintangan yang ringan sekaligus terberat adalah Labirin Ilusi—dimana siapapun yang terjebak di dalamnya hanya akan mendapati berbagai rintangan yang diciptakan oleh ilusi ketakutan di dalam ruangan labirin tersebut. Tidak semudah orang dapat menemukan jalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut—mereka harus membuka pandangan mereka lebar-lebar untuk bisa menaklukan Rintangan pertama ini.

"…Bukankah membiarkan Laksmi seorang diri di dalam sana sangat berbahaya?" ucap Joey "Dia bisa saja terluka di dalam Labirin Ilusi dengan mudah atau mungkin terjebak di dalam sana…" tambahnya

"…_Tidak, aku yakin dia bisa memikirkan cara untuk segera keluar dari ilusi itu—ditambah lagi Laksmi tidak sendirian di dalam sana…"_ jawab RA

"Apa ada seseorang yang menemaninya disana?" tanya Ryou

"_Lebih tepat disebut Abdi setianya yang akan menemaninya di dalam sana…"_ sahut Anubis

"…Laksmi…"

…

…

"Hah… Hah… Hah…"

Laksmi kini terengah-engah berjalan di ruangan yang begitu gelap dan sempit, seluruh tenaganya seperti terkuras habis lantaran sudah berapa pintu yang ia kunjungi tetapi ia masih belum bisa menemukan pintu keluar yang dicari.

Ditambah lagi, Apa hanya perasaannya saja atau pintu di ruangan ini semakin bertambah saja seiring waktu berlalu?

"_Master baik-baik saja? Lebih baik Master beristirahat terlebih dahulu…"_ ucap Cyber Blader di belakangnya

"…Aku baik-baik saja… Hanya segini saja sih tidak masalah—Kita belum mendapatkan pintu keluar itu…" sahut Laksmi menarik napas "Aku harus cepat keluar dari sini—Kalau tidak waktunya akan semakin sempit… Cyber Blader…" jelas Laksmi sebelum kemudian kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh begitu saja

"_Master—!"_

"…Hah…Hah…" Laksmi terengah-engah berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali sebelum kemudian berusaha berdiri sambil bersandar pada tembok batu yang ada di sampingnya, kakinya sudah terasa lemas untuk berdiri tapi ia tidak ingin berakhir begitu saja di tempat seperti ini "…Aku tidak apa-apa… Ayo kita lanjutkan Cyber Blader…" ucap Laksmi pelan dan terus melangkah

_Bagaimana caranya aku bisa keluar dari Labirin Ilusi ini? Semakin aku berjalan lebih jauh semakin rumit Labirin ini jadinya—Apa semuanya hanya tipuan semata untuk menghalangi satu-satunya jalan keluar yang ada? Bagaimana aku bisa meruntuhkan sihir ilusi ini_—pikir Laksmi

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Laksmi membuka salah satu pintu yang ada di sampingnya—ruangan di dalam pintu tersebut sangatlah gelap dan ia hampir tidak bisa melihat apapun yang berada di dalamnya. Laksmi melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke dalam ruangan tersebut berusaha merasakan permukaan lantai ruangan tersebut dengan meraba-raba sekitar untuk memastikan arah tujuannya.

_Kalau semua ini hanya ilusi berarti tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, kan? Karena ilusi tidak dapat melukai seseorang—apa mungkin ruangan ini juga sama?—_pikir Laksmi

Tiba-tiba ruangan yang semula gelap kini menjadi terang memperlihatkan isi ruangan yang ada di dalamnya. Tumpukan kerangka dan tubuh yang sudah lama membusuk dipenuhi berbagai serangga aneh yang memakan daging busuk tersebut. Di kanan dan kiri dinding terdapat sebuah lubang yang dipenuhi oleh tombak tajam yang masih mengkilap.

"_Master—Menjauh dari sana!"_

_Kalau ini ilusi aku tidak perlu merasa takut kan? Karena semua hanya tipuan semata—hanya tipuan semata yanga tidak akan terasa sakit kan?_—pikir Laksmi yang masih terpaku di posisinya tidak menghiraukan apapun

Bahkan Laksmi sama sekali tidak bergeming ketika mayat-mayat yang ia kira sudah mati itu perlahan bergerak dan menahan kakinya begitu saja seakan mencegahnya untuk kabur dari ruangan tersebut dan ikut menemani mereka di dalam ruangan mengerikan ini.

_**Ikutlah bersama kami… Temanilah kami… Ikutlah bersama kami… Temanilah kami…**_

Ucap semua mayat hidup itu merangkak mendekati Laksmi dan mencengkramnya dengan erat, tapi Laksmi masih tetap tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

Laksmi bahkan tidak mempedulikan ucapan tersebut ataupun tombak yang sekarang sudah bersiap untuk meluncur kearah dirinya.

"…Kalau semua ini hanyalah ilusi, untuk apa aku merasa takut…" gumam Laksmi pelan "Yang diuji sebenarnya adalah diriku sendiri di dalam tempat ini… untuk apa aku harus takut di dalam tempat seperti ini…" tambah Laksmi

**Jgrek!**

Tombak-Tombak tersebut akhirnya terlepas dan mengarah tepat pada Laksmi, tapi anehnya Tombak tersebut langsung menembus tubuh gadis itu dan tidak mengenainya sama sekali. Laksmi melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan tidak merasakan beratnya kakinya ketika melangkah lantaran para mayat hidup itu menarik kakinya. Semuanya terasa biasa-biasa saja karena ia tahu seuanya hanya ilusi ketakutan saja—tidak perlu merasa ragu, karena semua yang ditampilkan hanyalah ilusi.

"…Pintu yang kita tuju hanya satu untuk keluar dari tempat ini…" ucap Laksmi memulai sambil melangkah keluar ruangan dan berjalan ke depan dimana sebuah labirin pintu lainnya menanti di hadapan mereka "…Hanya satu pintu yang kita butuhkan dan itu bukan berasal dari beribu pintu yang ada di dalam sini…" tambahnya lagi

"…_Jadi dimana pintu itu berada Master?"_ tanya Cyber Blader

Laksmi tersenyum "… Tepat di depan kita…" jawabnya singkat sebelum kemudian dinding-dinding batu dan juga labirin di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba runtuh begitu saja dan menghilang secara perlahan menampilkan sebuah pintu yang ada di depan mereka "Labirin itu hanyalah sebuah Tirai untuk menutupi jalan sesungguhnya, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menyadarinya sampai saat terakhir…" tambah Laksmi

Cyber Blader mengangguk mengerti _"Master memang hebat bisa menyadarinya…"_ ucapnya

Laksmi mengangkat bahu kemudian membuka pintu di depannya "Rintangan selanjutnya masih ada sebelum kita bisa mencapai titik tujuan utama…" ucapnya sambil memasuki pintu bersama dengan Cyber Blader di belakangnya.

Kali ini apa lagi yang akan menanti mereka berdua dibalik pintu ini?

…

…

"Yang seharusnya diingat tapi di lupakan—bukankah itu terdengar aneh…" cerocos Marik tiba-tiba memulai "Maksudku—Kalau Yami memang benar memiliki saudara, kenapa kami ataupun para Pendeta di Masa Lalu tidak bisa mengingat keberadaannya sama sekali?" tambahnya

Yami mengangguk "Seperti semuanya sudah terkunci sepenuhnya untuk tidak diingat kembali dari pikiran semua orang…" sahut Yami

Bakura mendecih "Che—Kalau dia Pharaoh pertama pastinya dia jauh lebih menyusahkan dari Pharaoh yang kedua…"

Anubis berdeham _"Karena itulah kosekuensinya jika kau memasuki Realm sebelum saatnya… Semua eksistensi dan juga ingatan tentang seseorang itu akan sepenuhnya dikunci di dalam pikiran setiap orang untuk tidak diingat kembali… Pewaris pertama memiliki alasannya sendiri untuk melakukan hal tersebut…"_ sahut Anubis _"…Bahkan dia bocah yang keras kepala dibandingkan Pharaoh yang kedua…"_

RA tertawa pelan _"Jangan hiraukan perkataannya, Anubis hanya mengatakan hal seperti itu kalau dia mengkhawatirkan seseorang—dan Pewaris pertama adalah favoritnya, jadi wajar dia mengkhawatirkannya…"_ jelas RA _"Pharaoh kau mungkin bisa mengingat sedikit tentang dirinya—kami melakukan ini karena ini yang terbaik untuk dirinya…"_

Yami menghela napas "Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak mencegahnya sejak awal sebelum semuanya terjadi?" tanya Yami menaikan alis "…Aku hanya bisa mengingat samar-samar kejadian di Masa Lalu itu…" tambahnya pelan

"_Seperti yang ku katakan barusan—bahkan dua Dewa berkuasa seperti kami tidak bisa menghentikannya…"_ deham Anubis

"…_Karena itu kami butuh seseorang yang memiliki keterikatan khusus dengannya untuk melakukan tugas ini…"_ tambah RA sambil tersenyum

Yugi menatap dengan heran "…Tapi kenapa Laksmi yang harus pergi kesana? Bukankah Yami juga bisa pergi kesana?" tanyanya

"…_Untuk alasan itu, kami memiliki hal tersendiri untuk memilihnya…"_ ucap RA menjawab singkat

"…Sepertinya kedengaran cukup rumit saja semua permasalahan aneh ini…" sahut Seto malas

_**A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain…**_

_**Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you…**_

_**Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste…**_

_**Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway…**_

"…Sekarang kita ada di tempat apa ini?" ucap Laksmi kebingungan memandangi ruangan sekitarnya yang terlihat aneh dengan warna langit malam menyelimuti sekeliling "…Tidak ada pintu… Tidak ada ilusi… Apa maksudnya ini?" tambah Laksmi sambil meraba-raba sekitarnya

"…_Mungkin semacam dimensi pararel yang sengaja diciptakan seseorang, Master…"_ ucap Cyber Blader menjawab

"Dimensi Pararel, huh?—Untuk apa menciptakan Dimensi aneh seperti ini ditambah lagi bagaimana kita bisa mencapai jalan keluar Dimensi aneh ini?" tanya Laksmi

"…_Seharusnya ada sesuatu yang menjadi sumber keseimbangan Dimensi Pararel ini, Master… tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakannya… kita harus mencarinya kalau kita ingin bebas dari Dimensi ini Master…"_ jelas Cyber Blader

"Kalau begitu kita harus terus berjalan ke depan sampai menemukan sumber itu…" sahut Laksmi sambil berlarian pelan ke depan disusul dengan Cyber Blader yang mengikuti di belakangnya

**Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap…**

_Di dalam ruangan yang gelap gulita dimana semua cahaya tertelan oleh kegelapan yang abadi tanpa ada satupun yang bisa menembus kekuatan kegelapan tersebut._

"…_Suara langkah siapa itu…"_

**Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap…**

"Tidak ada apa-apa… Tidak ada apa-apa sama sekali disini…" ucap Laksmi sambil terus berlari ke depan sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang disebut sebagai sumber dari Dimensi ini

"…_Master…"_ panggil Cyber Blader

"Ada apa Cyber Blader?" tanya Laksmi tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi

Cyber Blader menggelengkan kepalanya _"Tidak… barusan aku mendengar suara—Mungkin hanya pemikiranku saja, Master…"_

"Suara—Apa mungkin tempatnya sudah dekat ya?" gumam Laksmi "Kalau begitu kita tidak boleh menyerah—sedikit lagi sebelum sampai ke tempat tujuan yang sebenarnya…" sahut Laksmi

"_Baik… Master…"_

_Sedikit lagi… Sedikit lagi aku akan segera sampai disana…Sampai saat itu tiba, tunggulah…_—Pikir Laksmi sambil terus memacu kecepatannya ke depan

…

…

"_Apapun yang terjadi aku menyerahkannya padamu untuk menjaga tempat ini, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercaya melakukan tugas ini…" _ucap seseorang kepada sosok yang kini berlutut hormat di hadapannya _"…Aku mempercayakannya padamu tentang semua ini…"_

"_Aku mengerti, Master—Aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa, Master…"_ jawab sosok itu dengan patuh

"…_Aku berharap padamu…"_ sahutnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi dan menghilang di dalam kegelapan yang ada di depannya meninggalkan sosok itu masih tetap berdiri di tempat dimana ia berada dan menjaganya

…

…

Laksmi tetap berlarian tanpa mempedulikan rasa lelah sampai beberapa langkah kemudian ia berhenti merasa ia mendengar sesuatu. Sesosok berjalan menuju kearahnya, Laksmi menyipitkan matanya berusah memperjelas pandangannya untuk melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang berdiri tegap dengan badan yang besar dan terlihat ia mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang tampak memegangi sesuatu. Apa itu?

**Drap… Drap… Drap…**

"_Awas, Master!"_

Tepat sebelum sosok itu menebaskan pedang berukuran besar di depan wajah Laksmi, Cyber Blader langsung menarik Laksmi menjauh dari sosok berbahaya tersebut menghindarkannya dari serangan yang akan berakibat fatal untuknya nanti.

"A—Apa itu?" ucap Laksmi tidak percaya kalau hampir saja dirinya menjadi korban tebasan pedang mengerikan itu

"…_Tidak kusangka dia yang menjaga Dimensi Pararel ini—Tidak, lebih tepatnya dia yang menciptakan Dimensi Pararel ini…"_ ucap Cyber Blader memulai

Laksmi mengeryitkan alis tidak mengerti "Siapa maksudmu Cyber Blader—Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Laksmi heran

"…_Kalau mengenalnya mungkin bukan perkataan yang tepat, Master… lebih tepatnya mengetahui, salah satu dari Penjaga Agung…"_ ucap Cyber Blader memulai sebelum sosok tersebut mulai jelas terlihat _"…Black Luster Soldier—jadi kau sumber Dimensi ini…"_

Laksmi menatap sosok Ksatria besar yang mengenakan pakaian dari baja yang mengkilap sambil memegang sebuah pedang yang mengkilap dan tajam. "Black Luster Soldier?—Salah satu Penjaga Agung?" ucapnya pelan

"…_Kalian berdua dilarang memasuki wilayah ini lebih jauh lagi… Ini hanya peringatan untuk kalian berdua sebelum aku benar-benar bertindak…"_ ucap Ksatria itu sambil mengacungkan pedangnya tepat di depan Cyber Blader dan Laksmi

"_Sebagai seorang Penjaga Agung sikapmu tidak sopan seperti biasa Luster Soldier—Aku dan Masterku akan melewati tempat ini dan segera mencapat inti dari semuanya…"_ sahut Cyber Blader

"…_Sayang sekali aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat begitu saja Cyber Blader—Aku adalah penjaga tempat ini, kalau kau ingin kesana maka kau harus melewati diriku…"_

"…_Kalau begitu tidak ada jalan lain selain mengalahkanmu disini…"_

"Tunggu! Cyber Blader apa maksudmu dengan salah satu Penjaga Agung—" ucap Laksmi memandangi Black Luster Soldier

"…_Salah satu Penjaga terkuat yang dipercayai oleh Pharaoh terdahulu dan Abdi setianya—kita tidak punya cara lain selain mengalahkannya untuk sampai ke tempat itu, Master…" _ jawab Cyber Blader

"Tapi bukan menggunakan perkelahian!... Kalau Black Luster Soldier ada disini mungkin tempat itu sudah dekat…" sahut Laksmi sambil berdiri di tengah-tengah Ksatria suci itu "…Pastinya dia tahu dimana _dia_ berada saat ini kan? Karena itu dia berada disini untuk menjaga…"

"…_Master-ku mengatakan untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun melewati batasan wilayah ini—dia tidak mengkehendaki siapapun memasuki wilayah tersebut…"_ sahut Black Luste Soldier

"…Kau sudah terlalu lama menjaga tempat ini ditambah lagi kau tentunya merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Mastermu itu kan? Black Luster Soldier—biarkan kami berdua lewat…" sahut Laksmi memulai

"…_Master, tidak akan mungkin dia akan mengijinkan kita lewat begitu saja…"_ ucap Cyber Blader

"Tentunya dia harus membiarkan kita lewat—Karena kalau tidak segera cepat-cepat maka semuanya akan terlambat…" balas Laksmi sambil memandangi Black Luster Soldier "…Kau pasti sebenarnya menunggu seseorang untuk menyelamatkan Mastermu itu, kan?"

"…_Master akan baik-baik saja selama dia ada di dalam sana…Karena itulah aku harus menjaga tempat ini…"_

"…Kau salah, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin kau katakan…" gumam Laksmi

…

…

_Apakah yang akan terjadi padanya disana—Aku tidak bisa memastikannya, walaupun aku bisa Master mungkin tidak akan membiarkanku… Master tidak akan memberitahuku apa yang mengusiknya selama ini dan apa yang ingin ia lakukan di tempat yang diselimuti kegelapan pekat itu…_

_Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa… Aku hanya bisa berdiri disini menjaga tempat ini…_

_Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Master aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya, Kalaupun ada cahaya di tempat ini aku berharap suatu saat nanti ada yang bisa membuat hati Master terbuka dan pada akhirnya terlepas dari belenggu tempat ini segera…_

_Terlalu lama di tempat berhawa pekat seperti ini tidak akan bagus untuk Master…_

_Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

...

…

"…"

"…_Mungkin inilah dimana saatnya aku harus melanggar perintah Master…"_ ucap Black Luster Soldier pada akhirnya sebelum menancapkan pedangnya di atas lantai dan mengakhiri Dimensi Pararel yang ia buat sehingga kini ruangan lebih jelas terlihat _"Master sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan kenapa ia mengunci dirinya di dalam tempat seperti ini, Tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti pasti dia akan keluar dari tempat itu… Aku percaya suatu saat nanti, ada yang bisa meyakinkannya untuk keluar dari tempat itu… Mungkin kedatangan kalian berdua sudah direncanakan untuk membawanya kembali…"_

"… Itulah tugasku…" sahut Laksmi sambil tersenyum "Tenang saja, Aku akan membawa Ate kembali meskipun aku harus _menyeretnya_ kalau perlu…" jawabnya

Black Luster Soldier mengangguk mengerti _"Master ada di balik pintu itu—Aku sama sekali tidak tahu persis apa yang ada di balik pintu itu, tapi sesuatu yang berkekuatan negative ada di dalamnya…"_ jelasnya sebelum kemudian _"Aku akan membuka segelnya untuk kalian… Aku akan berusaha menahannya untuk tetap terbuka dengan energy yang kupunya, sampai saat itu kumohon kalian bisa menemukan Master dan membawanya keluar…"_

"_Terima kasih, Black Luster Soldier—Aku tidak menyangka kau akan membantu kami semudah itu dan melanggar perintah Tuanmu…"_ ucap Cyber Blader

"_Aku melakukannya untuk kebaikan Master-ku sendiri… Lagipula, bukan hanya aku yang menyadarinya ketika aku melihat sosok lama itu lagi—mungkin inilah waktunya dimana semuany kembali terbuka…"_ jawab Black Luster Soldier memandangi Laksmi yang berada di depan keduanya

"_Ah—Aku mengerti apa maksudmu…" _gumam Cyber Blader sambil memandangi Laksmi yang masih berjalan di depannya

_**This peace on earth's not right…**_

_**(with my back against the wall)**_

_**No pain or sign of time…**_

_**(I'm much too young to fall)**_

_**So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign…**_

_**I've made up my mind…**_

Ketiganya kini sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari baja hitam dengan ukiran aneh yang ada di depan pintu tersebut. Laksmi memandangi pintu tersebut sebelum mengambil napas panjang, inilah titik akhir dari tugasnya dan saat penentuan segalanya.

"…_Aku akan membuka segelnya…"_ ucap Black Luster Soldier memulai sementara Laksmi mengangguk mengerti _"Aku berharap kau bisa menyelamatkan Master di dalam, Ratu…"_ tambahnya lagi sebelum kemudian merapalkan sebuah mantra

"…_Master, berhati-hatilah… Aku bisa merasakan energy jahat dalam jumblah yang sangat besar…"_ ucap Cyber Blader memulai

Pintu mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit—mungkin karena kekuatan segel yang terlalu kuat, Black Luster Soldier juga kewalahan untuk melawan sihir segel tersebut dan membuka pintu untuk masuk ke dalam. Ketika sudah sepenuhnya pintu terbuka, Laksmi langsung menerobos masuk kedalam tidak mempedulikan kabut hitam pekat yang mengisi ruangan tersebut dan Cyber Blader mengikuti di belakangnnya.

…

…

"…Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana? Kenapa lama sekali di dalam?" tanya Bakura yang sudah malas berdiri untuk menunggu

"Apa Laksmi masih baik-baik saja?" tanya Yugi cemas karena sudah 5 jam penuh semuanya masih berdiri menunggu hasil yang terjadi

"_Kalian ini sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa sabar rupanya… Kalau kalian tetap gelisah dan bertanya setiap 10 menit sekali mungkin semuanya akan cepat berakhir!"_ sahut Anubis menggerutu tidak sabaran

RA hanya tersenyum pelan _"Bersabarlah… sedikit lagi mungkin semuanya akan segera berakhir…"_ jawabnya

"…Kau sudah mengatakan itu selama 40 kali…" balas Seto

…

…

"…ATE—ATE! KAU DIMANA!" panggil Laksmi sambil berlarian menyusuri pekatnya kabut "Tidak terlihat apa-apa sama sekali… Kalau begini aku tidak bisa menemukannya dengan mudah…" gumam Laksmi sambil terus berlari

Kabut gelap yang pekat ini membuat pemandangan menjadi terhalang, bahkan cahaya dari senter mungkin tidak akan bisa menembus kabut gelap ini—ditambah lagi udara yang ada di sekitar ruangan semakin lama semakin menipis. Kalau tidak hati hati ia bisa mati kehabisa oksigen di dalam ruangan ini.

"ATE—! KALAU KAU ADA DISANA JAWAB AKU!" seru Laksmi sebelum kemudian berhenti berteriak "Apa dia bisa mengenaliku meskipun aku sudah berteriak seperti ini?—bukan saatnya memusingkan hal yang tidak penting! Dimana sebenarnya dia…"

Sementara itu, jauh di dalam kabut sana terdapat sosok yang tengah terduduk diam sambil bersandar di tembok yang ada di belakangnya. Kegelapan kini hampir seluruhnya menyelimuti tubuhnya dan sebentar lagi ia akan termakan sepenuhnya oleh kegelapan ini.

"ATE—! KALAU KAU ADA DISANA JAWAB AKU!"

Sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar di telinganya…

"…Siapa itu? Siapa yang memanggilku?..." gumamnya pelan sebelum kemudian "…Mungkin hanya imajinasiku… Tidak ada seorangpun yang ada di dalam ruangan ini selain diriku…" tambahnya pelan

Laksmi terus berlarian mengitari sekeliling dan menembuspekatnya kabut tersebut tanpa mempedulikan apapun, suaranya sudah mulai serak lantaran terus menerus berteriak tanpa henti ditambah lagi nafasnya sudah terengah-engah dan sepertinya ia ragu bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

**BRUAKH!**

Kehilangan kesadarannya, Laksmi akhirnya terjatuh ke bawah "Ukh…" rintihnya tetapi ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi karena tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sama sekali susah untuk digerakan, wajahnya sudah memerah kehilangan begitu banyak oksigen ditambah lagi kabut pekat itu entah kenapa bergerak menyelimuti dirinya.

"_Master!"_ panggil sebuagh suara yang samar-samar terdengar

"…_Aku mengandalkan semuanya padamu, Ratu…"_ ucap suara Black Luster Soldier yang terngiang di telinganya

"…_Karena kami tahu kami bisa mengandalkanmu untuk tugas ini…"_ ucap suara kedua Dewa itu kembali teringat di dalam telinganya

_Mengandalkanku… Pada akhirnya hanya sebatas ini yang mungkin bisa aku capai, aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi… sama seperti dulu…_pikir Laksmi pelan _Benar-benar memalukan tidak bisa melakukan lebih dari ini…_

_**Ikutlah bersama kami… tertelan di dalam kegelapan… jiwa yang tersesat…. Bergabunglah bersama kami… bersatulah bersama kami… jiwa yang putus asa…**_

Pandangan mata Saphire itu semakin lama semakin buram tertutup oleh kegelapan, dengan mulut yang terbuka Laksmi sudah memikirkan inilah akhir dari semuanya. Ia sudah tidak bisa apa-apa dan bahkan sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi, mungkin memang benar dirinya masih lemah seperti dirinya yang di Masa lalu. Tidak bisa diandalkan dan selalu saja mendatangkan bencana… bahkan sampai saat ini…

Tapi…

"Hngh… Jangan seenaknya—MEREMEHKANKU!" seru Laksmi pada akhirnya berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari kabut hitam pekat yang menyelimuti dirinya "Aku tidak mungkin membuat diriku malu, kan!" sahutnya sebelum kemudian beranjak berdiri dari posisinya dan kembali berlari

Saat ini tujuan utamnya adalah untuk menyelamatkannya dari tempat aneh ini dan mengeluarkan dirinya kembali ke dunia nyata yang sebenarnya… Ia harus bisa menyamakan langkahnya untuk menemui dirinya… dan ketika ia bisa menemukannya… ia akan…

"ATEM—! KAU PASTI MENDENGARKANKU KAN! KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA DARI TEMPATMU BERSEMBUNYI! ATAU AKU YANG AKAN DATANG KESANA SEKARANG JUGA!" seru Laksmi sudah melupakan suaranya yang serak dan napasnya yang menipis dan terus saja berteriak sambil berlari menyongsong kabut kegelapan itu

"…Siapa itu yang memanggilku?" gumam sosok itu pelan sedikit membuka matanya dan mengangkat mukanya

Mata Crymson itu memandangi kegelapan pekat yang sudah mengelilinginya sebelum kemudian berniat untuk menutup matanya kembali…

"ATE—! KAU BISA MENDENGARKU KAN? KAU BISA MENGENALIKU KAN?" sebuah suara terdengar kembali

"…Mengenali?" gumamnya pelan sebelum kemudian beranjak berdiri dari posisinya "…Mengenali siapa?" tambahnya pelan dengan pandangan kosong

Laksmi meneruskan langkahnya sebelum kemudian ia melihat samar-samar bayangan seseorang yang berada di seberang kabut itu, merasa mungkin dia adalah Atem yang selama ini dicari-cari Laksmi langsung mengerahkan tenaganya untuk mencapai sosok tersebut berada.

Tapi ketika ia akan mendekati sosok tersebut sedikit lagi…

**BRAK!**

**BRUAGH!**

"Akh!" rintih Laksmi kesakitan sambil berusaha berdiri "Apa itu barusan? Semacam dinding tidak terlihat?" gumamnya sambil melangkah maju dan meraba-raba dinding tidak terlihat itu dengan tangannya

Laksmi menggigit bibirnya—sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk melewati dinding aneh ini, ditambah lagi ia yakin Atem pasti ada di seberang dinding ini. Laksmi memukul dinding tersebut dengan tangannya menyadari betapa kerasnya dinding tersebut sampai membuat tangannya terasa ngilu dan sakit.

"ATE—! KAU BISA MENDENGARKU DARI SANA KAN! CEPAT SADAR—HEY!" seru Laksmi sambil memukul dinding dengan keras

Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi, sosok itu masih tetap diam ditempatnya berada dan tidak mendengarkan apa ucapannya. Laksmi semakin memukul dinding di hadapannya itu dan terus memanggil namanya tanpa henti walaupun ia tahu tidak semua perkataannya dapat terdengar di seberang ruangan.

"ATE—…AKU—….! SADAR!" seru sebuah suara

"… Siapa yang memanggilku?" gumam sosok itu tidak mengetahui apa-apa dan masih berdiri di sana

"ATE—…. KEMBALI—ATE—BODOH! DENGARKAN AKU!" seru suara itu kembali menyeranya

"…Kenapa terus memanggilku?" gumamnya pelan sebelum kemudian menatap kedepan "Siapa… dia?" ucapnya lagi

Dilain pihak Laksmi sudah kehabisan suara untuk berteriak kembali dan terbatuk-batuk karena terus menerus berteriak. Tidak bagus, bahkan berteriak saja tidak ada gunanya kalau dia tidak bisa mendengarkan dari seberang sana… sampai kemudian…

"_Master—!"_ panggil sebuah suara

Laksmi menoleh dan mendapati Cyber Blader di belakangnya "Cyber Blader—Kebetulan kau ada di saat aku membutuhkanmu…" ucap Laksmi memandangi Cyber Blader

"_Maaf aku baru bisa menyusul Master—Kabut hitam ini sangat sulit ditangani…"_ ucapnya menjelaskan sebelum kemudian _"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk Master?"_

Laksmi menunjuk dindin yang ada di depannya "Kau punya cara untuk menghancurkan dinding ini?" tanya Laksmi

Cyber Blader mengangguk sebelum kemudian mengangkat tangannya sebelum kemudian merapalkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak bisa Laksmi mengerti. Dengan sekali jentikan sebuah jari dinding yang tebal tak terlihat itu seketika membeku menjadi es sebelum kembalian retak seketika.

"…_Tinggal sedikit lagi Master…"_ ucap Cyber Blader

Laksmi mengangguk sebelum kemudian berlari melewati dinding yang sudah hancur itu memasuki kegelapan yang jauh lebih pekat untuk segera sampai di hadapan sosok itu.

Semuanya akan segera berakhir, kan?

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan kembali normal, kan?

_**Loved ones back home all crying 'cause they're already missing me…**_

_**I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening…**_

_**Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be…**_

_**(I am unbroken; I'm choking on this ecstasy)**_

_**Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me…**_

_**(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live)**_

Sosok itu masih berdiri dan tidak bergeming sedikitpun, kegelapan itu semakin pekat menyelimutinya dan juga menutupi seluruh kesadarannya. Ia bahkan sudah tidak mengetahui lagi siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya dan apa yang ia lakukan di tempat ini sejak pertama, sebentar lagi tubuhnya pasti akan tertarik kedalam kegelapan yang sangat dalam itu.

**Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap…**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru menyongsongnya, mata Crymsonnya menoleh kearah suara itu dimana ia melihat sosok yang tengah berlari menuju ke tempatnya.

"ATE—SADARKAN DIRIMU!" serunya dari jauh

"…Siapa?" gumamnya pelan "…Pernah kudengar sebelumnya…" tambahnya lagi sebelum kemudian sosok itu semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan mata Saphire cermelang berlarian menyongsong dirinya, semakin lama semakin mendekat dengannya, tampak sinar keemasan menyelimuti sosok gadis itu. Mata Crymsonnya menatap sosok tersebut seakan ingin mengingat sesuatu yang selama ini ia rasa pernah ia kenali.

"ATE—!" serunya lagi kali ini dengan kedua tangan yang menggam erat bahunya dan mengguncangkannya "CEPAT SADAR—! KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA REPOTNYA AKU HARUS SAMPAI DI TEMPAT SEPERTI INI! KAU SEBAIKNYA MENGINGATKU!" sahutnya

"…"

"…APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MENGUNCI DIRIMU DI TEMPAT SEPERTI INI—JAWAB AKU! HEI—ATE! CEPAT SADAR!" seru Laksmi masih mengguncang-guncang sosok yang ada di depannya tapi tetap saja sosok itu sama sekali tidak bergeming, Apa dia sudah terlambat? Apa sudah tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan? "…Atem…"

"…" mata Crymson itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong sebelum kemudian memandangi mata Saphire itu dengan lekat, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh wajahnya

Laksmi menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memegangi wajah Atem dan memandangi mata Crymson itu "Apa kau ingat siapa aku—Apa kau kenal dengan suaraku? Lihat aku, Ate—Apa kau mengenaliku? Katakan padaku…"

"…Aku…" gumamnya pelan sebelum kemudian mengerjapkan matanya perlahan berusaha mengingat sesuatu

_Aku akan baik-baik saja disini sampai kau kembali… Aku akan menunggumu disini… Jadi tidak perlu khawatir…_

Laksmi menatap Atem sementara Atem hanya memandanginya, cahaya yang sudah sepenuhnya padam di mata Crymson tersebut kini pulih kembali setelah ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia memandangi gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu, belenggu kegelapan yang selama ini menyelimutinya secara instant langsung terlepas dan menghilang begitu saja.

"…Little…Gem?" ucapnya pelan untuk memastikan

Laksmi menghela napas sebelum menarik kembali tangannya "Syukurlah—Kupikir semuanya sudah terlambat ternyata masih sempat…" sahut Laksmi sebelum kemudian membalikan pandangannya pada sosok Atem yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

**PLAK!**

Tanpa terpikir harus melakukan apa, Laksmi langsung mengangkat tangannya dan menampar sosok Atem di depannya "Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan mengunci dirimu disini, hah!" serunya menatap tajam Atem "Kau tidak tahu masalah yang selama ini kau timbulkan, hah! Jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan tidak tahu seperti itu—Pharaoh Idiot—Raja seperti apa kamu hah! Jawab pertanyaanku!" serunya sambil menarik-narik baju Atem

"L—Little Gem aku…" ucap Atem berusaha menjelaskan sebelum kemudian "Apa… itu… Kau, Little Gem?" tanyanya lagi

"…Kau PIKIR aku siapa, hah—…" ucap Laksmi sedikit menggantung sebelum kemudian "...Benar-benar membuat… repot…" tambahnya pelan sebelum kemudian menutup matanya dan terjatuh, tetapi untungnya Atem dengan sigap langsung menggendong tubuh Laksmi sebelum sempat terjatuh ke lantai dan memandangi bahwa sepenuhnya Laksmi telah tertidur karena kelelahan.

"…_Master—!"_ ucap Cyber Blader menghampiri Laksmi

"…Tidak apa… Dia hanya kelelah setelah semua yang terjadi…" ucap Atem memandangi sosok Laksmi yang ada di tangannya tertidur dengan lelap, ia menghela napas pelan sebelum kemudian "…Dia pergi ke tempat seperti ini hanya untuk menemuiku?" gumamnya

"…_Master sudah berusaha keras untuk sampai di tempat ini Pharaoh—mungkin sudah saatnya Pharaoh mengakhiri semua ini dan mengantarnya kembali dan pergi ke tempat semua yang sudah menunggu Pharaoh…"_ jelas Cyber Blader _"Kurasa mungkin itulah yang diingan oleh Master…_"

"…Kembali, ya?" gumam Atem sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut kemudian memandangi Black Luster Soldier yang sudah ada di samping pintu menunggu kedatangannya

"…_Master, syukurlah anda baik-baik saja selama ini…"_ ucap sang Ksatria sambil merendahkan dirinya dihadapan Tuannya

"…Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas, Black Luster Soldier…" jawab Atem sebelum kemudian menambahkan "…Kita harus keluar dari tempat ini, segara…"

Black Luster mengangguk setuju _"Aku akan menemanimu, Master…" _ucapnya

_**I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear…**_

_**escape from this afterlife…**_

'_**Cause this time I'm right to move on and on,...**_

_**far away from here…**_

"…Jadi kalian berdua yang sudah merencanakan semua ini?" ucap sebuah suara dari dalam Gerbang menunjukan sebuah sosok

Yami langsung menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sosok yang persis seperti dirinya yang masih mengenakan pakaian Mesir Kuno dahulu dengan mata Crymson yang sama dan suara yang hampir menyamai dirinya. Tapi satu yang membedakan adalah kulitnya yang berwarna cream sedangkan sosok tersebut memiliki kulit Tan.

"…Jadi" ucap Bakura memulai sambil melongo tidak percaya memandangi sosok di atas altar itu dan membandingkannya dengan Yami yang masih tercengang tidak percaya

"…Benar-Benar mirip…" sahut Marik berpangku tangan

"…" Seto Kaiba hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandangi kedua sosok yang layaknya cermin ini sambil menggelengkan tangannya

Anubis hanya berdeham _"Setidaknya kau mau keluar dari tempat menyedihkan itu Pharaoh—seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepada kami berdua…"_ sahutnya pelan

RA hanya tersenyum _"Setidaknya itu bagus karena sang Ratu bisa membawanya kembali kesini… Pharaoh Atem sudah terlalu lama mengunci dirinya di dalam Realm dan sudah seharusnya kau terbebas dari belenggu itu… lagipula kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak kali ini kan?"_ ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan tidak percaya _"Ditambah lagi kau harus berhutang penjelasan pada mereka semuanya…"_

Atem memandangi kerumunan tersebut satu per satu sambil menaikan alisnya sebelum kemudian menatap sosok saudaranya sendiri "…Kau terlihat tidak berubah sama sekali, Yami…" ucap Atem memulai

"WAAA—! Berarti benar dia Kakak YAMI! Ini kehebohan!" seru Joey tidak percaya menatap keduanya secara bergantian "Nee—Yami kau sama sekali tidak cerita kau punya Kakak kembar…"

"Berarti selama ini ada dua orang Pharaoh di zaman Mesir—Itu sama saja berarti aku tidak bisa merencanakan rencana penaklukan dunia suatu saat nanti karena ada dua orang pengganggu!" ucap Bakura mengkalkulasi keadaan

Yugi langsung berjalan menghampiri Atem "Ano… Apa Laksmi baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan dengan nada khawatir melihat sepupunya masih belum membuka mata

Atem mengangguk pelan "Dia hanya tertidur karena kelelahan, mungkin sebentar lagi juga akan tersadar…" jawabnya

Yugi menghela napas lega "Syukurlah…" ucapnya pelan

Yami perlahan melangkah menghampiri Atem sambil memandanginya "Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Shadi memang benar—sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan secara detail kenapa kau mengurung dirimu disana, Atem…" ucap Yami menaikan alis "RA—Meskipun dilihat dari dekat kau dan aku memang mirip satu sama lain!" sahut Yami tidak percaya

Atem hanya tertawa pelan saja "Mungkin lain waktu akan kuceritakan padamu, Yami…"

"AH—Bagaimana setelah kejadian semua ini kita merayakan di RESTORAN~ Seto yang akan mentraktir kita semua di Jamuan makan malam~" sahut Malik dengan semangat

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMUTUSKAN!" seru Seto ogah mentraktir

"_Gunakan kehidupan keduamu dengan baik, Pharaoh—Kami akan bertemu lagi denganmu jika waktunya sudah menentukan nanti…_" ucap Anubis dan RA sebelum keduanya memasuki Gerbang dan menghilang begitu saja bersaamaan dengan gerbang yang kini sudah tertutup rapat

Atem menghela napas, sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih kepada kedua Dewa itu suatu saat nanti karena sudah memberikannya kesempatan kedua dan sepertinya masih banyak hal yang harus ia lihat di atas bumi yang sepertinya sudah banyak memiliki perubahan ini, tetapi tidak semuanya berubah ternyata…

_**Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you…**_

_**This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might…**_

_**Take me back inside when the time is right…**_

"DEADLINE—ku!" seru Laksmi yang baru saja tersadar dari tidur panjangnya kini memandangi sekitarnya yang ternyata adalah kamar Yugi sepupunya

"Ah—Laksmi kau sudah sadar rupanya, syukurlah…" ucap Yugi sambil tersenyum pelan memandangi wajah Laksmi yang kebingungan

"A—Um… Y—Yugi, Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanya Laksmi heran sambil memandangi sekitarnya dengan tatapan bingung "A—Apa yang barusan terjadi? Aku pikir aku sudah mengalami mimpi aneh yang sangat-sangat panjang…" tambahnya lagi sambil bertopang dagu

"Mimpi yang sangat panjang?" ucap Yugi dengan polos "Laksmi, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sudah tertidur selama 3 Hari lamanya—"

Mata Saphire Laksmi terbelalak kaget sebelum kemudian menyembur "TIGA HARI—APA! A—APA YANG SELAMA INI KULAKUAKN SELAMA TIGA HARI!" serunya kalang kabut "DEADLINE—DEADLINE—KU!" serunya lagi panic

"A—Ano, Laksmi—!"

**Brak!**

Tiba-Tiba pintu kamar Yugi terbuka menampilkan kedua sosok yang sama précis dengan mata Crymson yang sama dan tatanan rambut yang sama.

"Apa yang terjadi Aibou—?" tanya sosok yang berkulit putih Cream "Kami mendengar suara teriakan barusan…" tambahnya lagi

Sosok yang berkulit Tan menoleh kearah dirinya yang masih memandanginya tidak percaya "Little Gem?—Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya

"A—Ano…" Yugi berusaha menjelaskan tapi terpotong ketika Laksmi

"…Jadi—Itu semua bukan mimpi? Berarti—berarti selama 4 hari ini aku…" gumam Laksmi sambil mengkalkulasi tanggal penyerahan tugas yang akan diserahkan dan diberikan waktu selama 5 hari untuk menyelesaikannya, ia sudah menghabiskan 4 hari penuh untuk memulihkan dirinya dan semua yang ia anggap sebagai mimpi ternyata adalah nyata dan.. dan…

Daripada memusingkan hal itu berarti-berarti…

"AARRGGHH—DEADLINE TUGASKU!" seru Laksmi langsung buru-buru beranjak bangun dari atas ranjang dan berlarian keluar kamar tanpa tentu arah tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran dari ketiga orang di belakangnya

* * *

**Litte:** Dan begitulah—Karena Writer Damage yang terlalu berlebihan menyerang hanya segini saja cerita yang bisa Litet suguhkan meskipun terkesan sangat abal banget…

**Laksmi:** APA MAKSUDNYA ITU HAH! KENAPA TERIAK-TERIAK DEADLINE NGAK JELAS! BUKANNYA ITU SEHARUSNYA U YANG TERIAK GITU BAKA!

**Marik, Bakura, Yami:** KENAPA SCENE KITA DIKIT BANGET!

**Seto:** -_- W ngak tahu mesti protes apa disini

**Joey:** -makan steak-

**Atem:** -_- sepertinya w setuju sama Seto aja dah.. –sigh-

**Litte:** Ah ya, sampai disitu aja ya Bye –kabur-

**All: **OAO JANGAN KABUR U AUTHOR! LANJUTAN ASLINYA KEMANA HAH!

**Litte: ** Kapan-Kapan aja! –ngebut-


End file.
